Thanatophobia
by azukina
Summary: The third installation of the Phobia trilogy has arrived everyone! It's been 12 years since the ritual and three new kids! With magical creatures to handle and Naraku's attack on those in the future what will the gang do?
1. Meet our favorite family after 12 years

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: Meet Our Favorite Family 12 years later

Feudal Japan (1505)…

The sound of water splashing was all that could be heard in the beautiful clearing as a young girl of 12 jumped into the water nude. The clearing in the woods was surrounded by thin foliage and in the center was a large spring where the water rushed off the rocky cliff and into a small pool where it sank into the underground water to eventually come out warmed in a hot spring. This water wasn't so warm though but it was good for waking you up for a long day of miko training. As the girl surfaced the warm glow of the sun beat down on her slight tanned skin.

The young half demon swam towards the water fall and ducked inside to find her favorite place to relax, the cave behind the water fall. The twelve year old hopped onto the smooth stones and sat there, kicking her feet in the water happily. Her long silver hair pooled behind her back and the two silver dog ears on top of her head twitched away specks of water. Her large eyes were a shocking light blue color that almost glowed in the dark cave. The young girl's peaceful time was unfortunately broken by the voices of her two little brothers.

"SACHI! Okaa-san says she wants an early start on miko training!" the twin boys yelled together, they were only about 9 years old. Sachi rolled her eyes and after lightly tracing the mark on her stomach she sank into the water and swam towards her clothes.

When Sachi surfaced she saw her brothers standing a little ways away and she gasped when she noticed someone missing. "Where is Trinity! I told you to watch her!" Sachi yelled at her brothers, both of whom looked EXACTLY like her father the only difference was that they had blue-gray eyes. The two boys looked at each other and smiled innocently, but don't be fooled, they were evil.

"You didn't tell US to watch her! I distinctly remember you calling Hikari and Tora to watch the runt." Said Hikaru, the younger twin. Toru nodded in agreement the smirk on his face making him look shockingly like his father, both twins had the smirk and it creeped the hell out of the half demon girl.

While Sachi quickly dashed behind a bush and began to pull on her miko robes in a hurry she yelled over at her brothers. "Who are Hikari and Tora!"

The twins shrugged in unison. "You said their names we assumed they were your friends or something." They said innocently.

Sachi dashed out of the bush and ran at demon speed to stand in front of the misfit twins. She knocked their heads together angrily. "Liars! You knew I was talking to you! If Trinity gets hurt Otou-san is going to kill you!" Sachi dashed out of the clearing leaving the twins to grumble and rub their heads.

Sachi ran through the forest sniffing out her little sister she caught her scent and raced towards the shrine/house. When she arrived she spotted the little five year old sitting in the grass under a tree looking at a spell book as always. No one thought she could read of course and she flipped pages so fast they doubted if she was even looking at the pictures, but never the less if you find Trinity you will find a book in her hands.

Trinity was a small five-year-old who was quite different from her brothers and sister, she looked nearly human. She didn't have dog ears or fangs or claws. She looked like a regular human child and her parents weren't sure why. She had medium length black hair like her mothers except it fanned out a little. (A/N: picture Rin in the show without the ponytail.) The only evidence that she wasn't an average human was that her eyes were the same as her father, golden and intense, and with the large eyes that came with youth well; she looked interesting for a fiver year old. Trinity was also different in that she seemed to show no signs of having spiritual powers, unlike her big sister and big brothers.

Trinity's golden orbs looked up as her sister approached and she smiled slightly. Trinity knew the demon language of course having grown up in a house of demons. She had demon blood in her but for some reason it seemed almost completely suppressed she even had to learn inuyoukai the hard way instead of getting it instinctively. Trinity shut the book and stood up.

"Trin?" Sachi said crouching in front of the five-year-old. Trin smiled up at Sachi, Trin didn't talk much and no one pushed her to. Trin's eyes rested on the Shikon-no-Tama and the Scrying crystal around Sachi's neck and she pointed to the jewel and looked up at Sachi. Sachi followed her indications and nodded. "Yes I have to go to miko training. Do you want to watch?" asked Sachi. Trinity shook her head and held up the thick book in her hands. "Gonna get another book? Okay, go to Otou-san he should be inside." Trinity nodded and ran towards the house the best she could with the golden kimono she wore.

Sachi watched the girl for a minute with a small smile, though the burden of being the eldest child weighed heavily on Sachi it didn't bother her so much in regards to taking care of her little sister. She and her three siblings grew up in an abandoned shrine all of their lives and even though they were told it was only temporary they still thought of it as home. All of the children knew of how they got to this time but not why they were there, Sachi didn't know of her destiny or anything like that. When they ran out of supplies to live on Inuyasha would simply go to the nearest human village and "haunt" them until they were so scared he could simply take the things he needed; things like food, clothing, furniture, and weapons.

Sachi saw her brothers running towards the back of the shrine and knew lessons were about to begin. She ran after them at demon speed not wanting to upset Kagome.

Kagome saw her children approach and smiled slightly. They came to a stop in front of her and she laughed a little as they took a little break to recuperate. Kagome now looked to be in her early twenties, demon aging was treating her good. Kagome began the training like everyday by making them do some meditation and prayer.

Inside the house Inuyasha was shining some weapons in the weapon room and was surprised when his youngest child walked in meekly. "Hey Trin, what is it?" asked Inuyasha, who also looked to be in his early twenties. Trinity held out the book and Inuyasha smirked. "Another? What are you going to do when you run out of books?" asked Inuyasha amused. Trinity gave him a confuzzled look as if she didn't understand the idea of running out of books. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up, sheathing the sword and putting it on it's rack her threw the rag aside and began to walk out of the room indicating Trin to follow him.

They walked across the shrine to the large library where all of the books they brought from the future were kept. Inuyasha sighed and began to walk along the book shelf, every time he pointed at a book Trinity would whisper in a soft voice. "Already had that one." Finally Inuyasha reached a book on the top shelf and Trin nodded, he gave it to her and smiled as she dragged him out of the room by his hakamas until they came to her bed room in which she promptly pushed him onto her bed. Inuyasha sat there and lifted the girl into his lap.

"I can only sit with you for a little while Trin, I have some work to do and your brothers' combat training starts soon." Said Inuyasha while he stroked the girl's hair. Trin nodded up at him and opened the book to the first page.

"Alright you three, time for today's lesson. I want you all to successfully put spiritual power into a weapon before combat training alright?" Kagome said eyeing the children. The three nodded and eagerly made their ways to the weapon shed, Sachi immediately came out with her bow and a quiver of arrows. The bows followed with a number of different types of weapons from throwing darts to a long bow and arrows. Sachi looked at the twins skeptically and began to practice shooting.

After a half hour of failed attempts there was a rustle in the trees and out jumped a messenger from the elves. Kagome looked at the man with skin the color of bark, clothes that appeared to be made out of leaves, pointed ears, and a bow in his hand. Kagome approached him with her own bow in her hand and her three children watched her curiously, though they lived in the Invisible World the elves didn't come very often.

"What is it Layfelle?" asked Kagome concerned. The elf's hard stoic face didn't alter when he looked at the priestess but he did briefly bow.

"Priestess, the elf elders would like to request your assistance with the containing of some vicious trolls a little to the north of here." Said Layfelle. Kagome seemed to consider this offer for a minute and looked over at her children, it was important that she solidify bonds with the elves since they still had 3 years before they returned home and the trolls were a danger to her family.

"Tell the elders that I will gladly assist in any way that I can, I will go to the areas where there is likely to be dangerous trolls and dispose of them with my mate, do not worry we shall be allies against these beasts." Kagome said in a formal voice that surprised the three children who watched their mother curiously. The elf nodded and jumped back into the trees swiftly. Kagome yelled at the kids to get back to work as she made her way into the house to talk with Inuyasha.

Kagome found Inuyasha and Trinity in Trin's room and she smiled as Inuyasha held the young girl on his lap while she flipped pages in a book, his eyes showing a brief glimpse of how much he loved his children. Kagome softly knocked on the door and Inuyasha looked up not at all surprised to see her having smelled her easily, Trinity continued to flip pages like nothing had happened. Kagome watched the girl for a minute and then looked at Inuyasha.

"The elves want us to assist them in destroying some trolls, do you think we should bring the children with us?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at Trin who seemed to not have heard.

"Yes, Sachi can protect her siblings and they might be able to help, besides they spend so much time in the woods they might be able to help us. Right Trinity?" Inuyasha implored to the girl trying to get a reaction from the mellow child. Trinity paused and looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I'd love to help Otou-san!" she said joyously and with a slam of the book the scene changed to the present…

…Modern Tokyo (2005)…

The first Trinity, Kagome's aunt twisted and turned in her bed. She lives in the back of the magic shop and she had been living relatively alone since the ritual 12 years ago. Around her neck was the scrying crystal that held the power of the ritual in it, the jewel feeds off her powers to sustain the spell.

Trinity was looking particularly sickly, her skin had a yellowish tint and her eyes had deep circles under them. Her lips were chapped and dry and she looked like she was withering away to the bone. Trinity shifted in her sleep and with a creak of a floor board her eyes snapped open immediately. Trinity grabbed the dagger under her pillow and jumped off of the bed just as a sword pierced her pillow and feathers flew everywhere.

Trinity looked down at Naraku who slowly removed the sword form the pillow and looked around for Trinity who was crouching on one of the thick beams supporting the roof. "ANOTHER attack Naraku? Cant you be more creative?" asked Trinity in her usual mellow and amused voice. Naraku looked up at her and narrowed his red eyes.

"This time I WILL kill you Trinity."

"You can try…" Trinity said with a smirk and came down to kick Naraku.

A/N: The beginning of the third installation of the phobia trilogy has arrived! I was pleased with the reviews! Keep them coming. Also the title means: irrational fear of death. Ooo what does that mean for Trinity Senior? What is up with the youngest member of the Inu family? When will Sachi learn about her destiny? And what has happened to the rest of the Inu gang over these past 12 years? Keep reading to find out! 


	2. Into the WoodsTrinity's escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Into the Woods/Trinity's escape

Feudal Japan (1505)…

Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree looking around and sniffing his nose noisily. Down on the ground of the forest floor Kagome stood in her priestess robes and a bow in hand, by her side was Sachi also with her weapon.

Behind the mother and daughter were Trin, Toru, and Hikaru. Hikaru and Toru stood on either side of Trinity and were holding her hands reluctantly. Kagome glanced back at her younger children to be sure they were safe.

Inuyasha dropped down from the tree easily and landed in a crouch. "I don't smell anything weird but we should probably check the area and ask some pixies or something for assistance." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded and turned to her children.

"Alright you four, we can split up but someone always has to be with Trinity and you cant go out of our eye sight." Kagome said. The twins scowled and let go of the five-year-old's hands.

"We aren't staying with the runt!" the two yelled together. Inuyasha glared at his sons reproachfully but Sachi stepped forward to save the day.

"Come on Trin, let's go look around that river over there!" Sachi suggested to the little girl and held out her hand. Trinity looked at the hand and took it with a smile; Sachi began to lead Trin away while the twins headed in the opposite direction. Kagome looked at her children worriedly and Inuyasha kissed her temple reassuringly.

"I'll keep an eye on them mate, you keep a look out for trolls." Said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and began to walk a little ways away.

By the river Sachi held Trinity's hand and looked around for any signs that a troll had been there, she didn't smell anything and noticed a bridge a little ways away covered in vines and other vegetation. Sachi began to lead Trinity towards the bridge but as they neared it Trinity suddenly stopped walking.

Sachi looked down at Trinity confused. "What's wrong Trin?" asked Sachi. Trinity was staring at something under the bridge and Sachi followed her eyes, Trin appeared to be looking at two mossy rocks in the water that sat near each other.

Sachi's face showed nothing short of utter confusion. She tried to drag Trinity towards the bridge again but Trin refused to move. Finally Trin picked up a near by rock and chucked it at the mossy rocks, it hit one and both rocks moved a little and sank under the water.

Sachi gasped and immediately notched an arrow as a huge gangly troll surfaced the water and began to run at them, the top of his bald head and the hump on his back looking a lot like mossy rocks. Trin's usually mellow face twisted in fright and she hid behind Sachi's legs with a scream. Sachi shot the arrow which zoomed at the troll and bounced off his rough thick skin.

As the troll approached the two sisters Sachi noticed another arrow and put some miko energy behind it this time she shot it and it blew a huge gaping hole through the monster's heart, but it still kept coming obviously determined to get revenge before it died. Sachi dropped her bow and quiver of arrows quickly, she forced Trin off her and stiffened her claws before she attacked.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" She yelled as she brought her claws down on the beast that fell back in a pool of greenish blood. Trinity stared at the dead corpse in horror. Sachi landed and quickly ran to the river to wash off the nasty blood.

Trin walked to the beast and stared down at it's lifeless form with a blank expression. Sachi blinked and looked up at her little sister who stood frozen in place. The rest of the family had heard the commotion and came running.

"Wow! Good job Sachi!" Inuyasha said in approval as he kicked the dead carcass. The twins looked disappointed and jealous that Sachi got the first kill but Kagome was looking at Trin in concern.

Kagome crouched by her youngest daughter and rested her hands on the small shoulders. "Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Kagome trying to gently pull Trin away from the dead body but to no avail, the child was rooted to the spot. She didn't seem to get a response that is until something no one in the family expected happened, a single tear ran down the young girl's cheek. Trin NEVER cried, not when she was a baby, not when her brothers picked on her, not even when she was separated from her parents.

Inuyasha growled and picked Trinity up and held her on his hip. "Trin? Trin talk to me!" Inuyasha yelled but Trin continued to stare down at the corpse, her golden eyes slightly unfocused. Inuyasha's face softened a little and he forced Trin to look away and to bury her face in his shoulder. "It's okay Trin, it's dead it wont hurt you now." Inuyasha attempted to comfort the child. When Trin didn't respond Inuyasha looked to Toru and Hikaru. "Take your sister over to the flower meadow and watch her." He said as he set the five-year-old down and with a slight push encouraged her to follow her brothers.

"What's wrong with Trin, Sachi?" asked Kagome not trying to sound accusatory. Sachi shook her head slowly in confusion.

"I don't know…she was fine when she pointed out the troll to me…" Sachi said with a frown. Her parents looked at her confused.

"SHE pointed out the troll?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she refused to go on the bridge and threw a rock at the underwater troll, I didn't even notice it, it looked like two regular rocks in the water but Trin knew exactly where the troll was…" said Sachi. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. "And then when the troll came at us she got really scared, I'd never seen her so scared before…she's usually so calm and mellow." Said Sachi a little perturbed.

Inuyasha sighed tiredly. "Lets kill one more troll and go home…" he suggested and led the two eldest women in the family away from the river.

Modern Japan (2005)…

Naraku caught Trinity's kick and pushed back sending the miko flying backwards and through the wall. Trinity gasped in pain as she lay there bloodied up on the pavement outside. Naraku's stupid laugh rang through the air and Trinity shuddered in disgust.

"I have come to learn that the only way to bring back the girl and jewel is to kill you…I think your time has come Trinity and soon the world will be mine and I will taking great pleasure in killing the Chosen One once I get my wish." Said Naraku as he began to walk towards her with a confident strive. Trinity forced her body to get up and she clutched the dagger in her hand.

'I cant let him get to them…but…the spell has weakened me greatly…' Trinity thought to herself. 'Ill have to ask Lyson for protection for awhile…' she thought and with a swoosh of robes disappeared, Naraku tried to follow her by also disappearing but she was able to loose him easily.

Trinity found herself in the huge mansion that Lyson resided in and immediately collapsed onto his bed. Lyson walked into the room with a foamy toothbrush in his mouth and looked down at the bloody passed out Trinity with no surprise registering at all. 'Finally she comes for my help…' Lyson thought amused as he went to find a first Aid kit.

Feudal Japan (1505)…

Toru and Hikaru sighed in frustration together as they both studied the Go Board in front of them. They were beginning their combat training like they did everyday with a game of Go. The twins hated Go but they knew that the sooner they finished the game the sooner they could fight. Across the room Sachi was playing against her mom who had become quite good at the game over the years.

Trinity sat in a corner flipping through a book. Inuyasha walked in, feeling bored and wanted to pester someone, he saw his mate playing Go with his eldest daughter and thought they would be good victims.

Inuyasha walked over and crouched behind Kagome. He watched them play quietly…at first…then he began to make little noises telling her if she was doing something wrong, even though he didn't know how to play anyway.

Kagome glared at her husband wanting him to leave her alone and Sachi smiled at her dad who winked at her behind his mate's back. "I wouldn't do that Kagome…" Inuyasha said as Kagome lifted a black stone to put it on the board. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and pushed him off his haunches to make him fall on his butt. Inuyasha pouted at his mate who smiled slightly.

Trinity sighed slightly and shut the book. Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sigh and he looked over at his youngest and weirdest child. Trin stood and walked over to her mother and sister and sat in front of the board watching their game. Inuyasha sat across from Trinity and watched her watch the game.

Inuyasha noticed that the young girl made very subtle nods and shakes of her head when someone made a move. Suddenly Kagome made a move and Sachi didn't follow it she simply sat there staring at the board in confusion. Trinity paused and looked up at her sister. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a little, he always had a feeling something was different about Trinity and her strange behavior always disturbed him.

Sachi picked up a glossy white stone and began to place it on the board but was stopped by Trinity. "Don't…you've lost…you just don't know it." Said Trin softly. Kagome looked at Trin in surprise. "Even if mom helps you get more points it wouldn't matter, you've lost." Trinity stood up and smiled down at Sachi who stared up at her stunned. "If you want I can go through the books and find a Go book!" Trin suggested helpfully. Sachi stared stunned at her and nodded slowly. Trin picked up her book and ran off leaving three stunned people. The twins looked over at the other three and frowned slightly.

"What's up?" they asked together.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 2, next chappy should have more magical creatures and such. Wondering what is up with little Trin? Worried about Trinity Senior? Well keep reading to find out what happens. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. The Invisible World

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: The Invisible World

Ever since we came here 12 years ago it has never ceased to amaze me that all of this was invisible to me all my life. I had always thought myself to be an average high school girl, besides my mysophobia, but I have found that being strange and abnormal is a lot more fun. I watch my children grow up in this world as if every child saw it like them, though children can sometimes temporarily get the Sight, not many can see it constantly like my four kids.

I know I'm not a perfect mom, but I try, and I know I should tell Sachi about her destiny as the chosen one but I can't bring myself to do so. I want to let her grow up to be normal like I did…so she can appreciate her uniqueness all the more when she gets to be my age. She has shown no signs that she has any mental disorders which bring great relief to my tired mind, but the others…

Toru and Hikaru, because they are priests have a disorder, they just happen to have the same one and it doesn't affect their relationship with each other, they only seem to be truly close to each other. They have the Schizotypal Personality Disorder. They are almost schizophrenic but it isn't that bad, they have periods of paranoia and hallucinations that they seem to share which is quite strange. They don't have the ability to socialize even with their own family but with each other they are normal. When we return to the future I will start having them take medication before they get too far into the illness, but for now they have adjusted.

Trinity worries me even more than the twins, she isn't a priestess but I fear she still has the mental disorder that comes with being one. Maybe I am missing something…She is always taking books and flipping through them, she seems to have moments where she severely zones out to the point there is nothing to do but wait for her to come out of it. She never cried as a child but she seems like a happy child but at times I get the feeling she is plagued with something none of us can understand.

Since it is Saturday the kids have a free day, I hope the twins watch Trinity. Inuyasha is off hunting a particularly vicious troll that has been eating some of the villager's sheep, they think it is a wolf but we know better. I hope Inuyasha returns soon I get the feeling something bad is going to happen soon.

Sachi walked through the bustling of the human village, not even bothering to dodge people walking seeing as they just walked through her anyway. She looked around and spotted what she was looking for. The book store…

The man that owned it bought books from merchants and sold them to anyone willing to buy them, but business was going bad. Trinity had been begging Inuyasha to go to the store to get a Go book but Inuyasha had said that he didn't have the money for it; money was scarce for those in the Invisible World. The only way to get human money without stealing it is to go to the Elves. Some elves have the ability to transform into people and live among them, these elves are called Changellings. The Changellings work as humans and then exchange the money in the Invisible World.

Sachi paused and looked at the shop, the tired looking man at the counter was shelving some books on the shelf behind the counter. There were some kids outside the shop jeering at the store holder saying to take his stupid books and to go back to Europe. Sachi scowled and took the scrying crystal around her neck and lightly blew on it, the crystal glowed bright blue and Sachi grinned; now she was able to touch and move stuff not in the Invisible World, Sachi reached out and grabbed the money pouches out of the backs of the children's pants. None of them noticed her antics.

She quickly emptied the gold and silver and put it in her robes; she put the empty money pouches back in their owner's pockets. She made a face behind their backs and after releasing the magic she put in the jewel she strolled into the shop going right through shelves she didn't need. While she was going through a book shelf with how-to-do type of books she heard a shout outside the shop.

"Hey! My money's gone!" One of the brats shouted in outrage. Soon the shifting of clothes and the sound of angry cries of "Me too!" was heard. Sachi laughed as the boys ran off to cry to their mommies about getting robbed. Sachi snickered and stopped when she spotted the book she needed. Advanced Go Instructional Book. She smiled and after blowing on the crystal she grabbed the book and walked through the empty shop to the store owner who turned when he heard a book hit the table.

The man looked down at Sachi immediately and she looked up at him in surprise. She looked down at her scrying crystal to see that it was still glowing, not that that would matter anyway he shouldn't be able to see her even if it were glowing. The man eyed her through his spectacles with a frown and Sachi gulped.

"You're a ghost aren't you?" he said with a slight smile as he picked up the book off the counter to inspect the price. Sachi looked around and saw that no one seemed to notice her and she looked up at the man realization dawning on her.

"You have the Sight?" she asked surprised. The man nodded slowly.

"I can see you fine even though you appear to be only a glowing outline of a person, almost invisible. I can see elves a lot clearer than I can see those that are temporarily in the Invisible World." Said the man as he wrote down the price of the book on a sheet of brown parchment. Sachi watched him do this curiously, not many knew how to read and write in this village but then again he was from Europe and things were probably different over there.

"So are you the seventh son of a seventh son?" asked Sachi. The man looked up at her curiously.

"No, but I have heard that that is the most common way to be born with the Sight, no in Europe the Sight is automatically bestowed on witches and wizards." Said the man. "That will be 20 silver pieces."

Sachi dumped all of the money she stole on the table and the man looked at it in surprise. "So you're a wizard?" she asked in utter amazement. The man nodded as he picked up the money.

"Yes, I used to work for the Ministry of Magic but right now I'm here to watch out for some strange magic." He said and held out the extra money that Sachi gave him.

Sachi shook her head and pushed the money back to him. "You deserve it more sir! I better be off! Thanks for the book!" Sachi ran from the shop and towards the direction she smelled her sister. She noticed with irritation that her brother's scents were quite far from her little sister which means they weren't watching the little five-year-old.

Deep in the woods the young five-year-old crouched beside the river where they had killed the troll. She looked into the murky depths with a contemplative look on her young face. She tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly. Out of the water came the green slimy head of a Nixie.

Nixies are the cousins of mermaids and can reside in fresh water sometimes. This Nixie was female, looking much more like a human than a mermaid because it had legs, but like mermaids it was restrained to the river. The Nixie was light green with blotches of dark green all over it's body. It had no hair but the external gill filaments coming from its head made it look like it had long flowing hair. It's nose was flat but gave it the ability to breathe in the air.

Trinity reached out a small hand and the Nixie reached out and touched it with it's own slimy webbed one. Trinity smiled at the feel of it and stroked the skin slowly. The Nixie cocked it's head curiously, unlike mermaids, Nixies are quite curious about people.

"What is your name little one?" asked the Nixie in a melodious voice.

"Trinity…what's yours?" asked Trinity.

"Ran" said the Nixie. "Are you a child of the demons I saw earlier?" asked Ran.

Trinity smiled and sat in on the shore; she rolled up the edges of her kimono and dipped her feet in the water. "That depends did one of these demons have doggy ears?" asked Trinity bringing her hands up to point to where the ears would be if she had them.

"All of them did." Said Ran.

"Then yes that is my family." Said Trinity already knowing that if Ran had seen ANY demon that it would be her family, all other demons had disappeared from the planet a dozen decades ago. Trinity kicked her feet in the water and giggled when she felt the Nixie touching her feet as if studying it. The Nixie had now ducked back under the water but it was so close to the surface Trin could even see the third set of eyelids that the Nixie use to protect their eyes underwater. Trinity smiled down at the Nixie who when hearing a rustle in the bushes scurried deeper in the water. "Nixie…Family:Naiadidae. Cousin of the Merfolk, Family: Sirenidae." Said Trinity softly to herself.

Sachi came out of the bushes and approached her little sister who got out of the water and looked up at her curiously. Sachi grinned keeping the book behind her back. "I got a surprise for you Trinity…" Sachi said excitedly. Trinity smiled up at her sister.

"What is it?" she asked trying to peek around the dog eared girl. Sachi pulled the book out and held it out to Trinity. Trinity took the book and a big smile spread across her face. "You got the book I wanted? Cool!" Trinity used the word her mother taught them from the future. Sachi grinned and patter her sister's head making her look up at her curiously.

"You can have it on one condition." Sachi said holding up a finger. "You teach me how to beat mom in Go." Trinity grinned and held out her hand to shake. Sachi laughed and took the hand and gave it a gentle shake. "So do you want to head home and get a few games in before dinner?" suggested Sachi.

Trinity nodded and the two began to walk home. "How did you get it?" asked Trinity opening the book and looking at the well drawn pictures of very good moves in the game. Sachi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I found a way to get some money, no big deal. But I met a wizard today, he owns the book shop." Said Sachi.

Trinity smiled slightly and closed the book. "I know, I saw him use his wand once to put some books on the shelves on their own." She said.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" asked Sachi giving her little sister a scolding look. Trinity shrugged her face holding a bemused look.

"Just wanted to see this creature that lives in the river." Said the five-year-old.

Sachi glared. "And what if whatever it was dragged you in?" she asked like an overprotective older sibling. Trinity winced and went a little pale. Sachi grew concerned at her sister's reaction. "Don't worry…I would have shown up and saved you if it had…" said Sachi with a reassuring smile. Sachi watched as Trinity grabbed her hakamas and held onto them like a child with separation anxiety. Trinity didn't seem to notice her strange behavior and went back to her calm exterior. Sachi wanted to question the little girl but decided not to.

Suddenly a beautiful soft music began to fill their ears and Sachi got a peaceful look on her face much like Trinity's usual face. The music seemed to come from all around them with no real source. Trinity looked around and released her sister's hakamas.

"What is that sound?" asked Sachi. "Ive heard it in the woods before but…" she trailed off as the music seemed to slow and draw her into a deeper state of euphoria.

"It's elf music…it means elves live in this area." Said Trinity looking up at her sister in concern, she tugged on her sister's hakamas. "Cover your ears; elf music can sometimes cause people to go mad." Said Trinity covering her own ears. Sachi flipped her dog ears back and covered them with her clawed hands, they continued walking still hearing the beautiful music.

Also hearing the music was Kagome who stood in the kitchen area of the shrine preparing dinner. Inuyasha came in and saw Kagome standing there with her eyes closed listening to the music. "The same music from our wedding…" Inuyasha mused. Inuyasha dumped the dead deer on the table and began to gut it and skin it. Kagome didn't look over knowing that he was dissecting a carcass right behind her.

"I know…I was surprised when Trinity told us afterward that she got elves to come to our wedding to play." Said Kagome. Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgement and continued to remove the meat from the deer. Kagome watched her daughters approach and smiled. "Sachi takes such good care of Trinity." Said Kagome. Another grunt was heard and Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know…Ive been thinking…maybe I should try testing Trinity for miko powers again." Said Kagome while she sliced vegetables.

"Why? I thought she didn't have any signs of magical powers?" called Inuyasha.

"I haven't sensed any but…there is something strange about her…did you know that it took me all of two seconds to teach her her ABC's? It was like she already knew them…and when I gave her a book to read and left her alone she finished it quickly and could even tell me how to say the name of the book's author." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha chuckled. "So she's smart, that doesn't mean she could have magical powers hidden in her, and if she did then they are probably so insignificant that it wouldn't matter if she did have them." Said Inuyasha. Kagome sighed tiredly.

"I thought I would be relieved when I found out she was normal, I thought she might have a normal life but now I see that she has no way to protect herself." Said Kagome.

"Feh! She has us doesn't she?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yeah but will that be enough whenever we fight Naraku?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"Everything will be fine mate." Inuyasha said coming over to give her the meat. Kagome kissed the hanyou's cheek and smiled up at him. Inuyasha leaned down to take her lips just as the two girls ran in.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry Otou-san!" Sachi apologized and covered Trinity's eyes. Inuyasha glared at her half heartedly. "Can we use the Go boards?" asked Sachi.

Inuyasha nodded and let the two girls go. They ran into the combat room and began to play just as the twins came home screaming about being hungry. Just an average Saturday in the Takahashi household.

Modern Japan (2005)…

"Trinity, where are you going?" asked Lyson with a frown watching Trinity get on her robes and begin the pack some weapons into her clothes and some potions that he had pre-made on his shelves. Trinity looked over at Lyson weakly.

"I am going to fight Naraku, I can no longer impose myself on you…please…protect my niece and her family…" said Trinity. Lyson looked at her stunned.

"I won't have to protect them, we will kill Naraku together and they won't need protecting!" Lyson said angrily. Trinity ducked her head shadowing her eyes.

"You will not fight Naraku, you are needed in the council…and…I wont be returning." Said Trinity turning in a woosh of robes and disappearing. Lyson gasped and immediately grabbed a sword and went after her.

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday it was Thanksgiving! I hope you liked this chapter! Oh! Ran means water lily in Japanese. I enjoyed the reviews and well I guess that is it! Oh! And I wrote some responses to reviews. Musician: I'm glad you like my stories! Oh and yes Trinity is very intelligent, and your hunch about who has Thanatophobia is right on the mark.

Baka BuRa-: Glad you like all of my stories, im sorry I haven't updated the other ones I can only focus on one at a time otherwise Ill lose my flow which means Ill never finish this Gimmick Fan 007: Your reviews are so crazy they make me laugh lol

Inu2kagfan: Trinity isn't exactly like Sesshoumaru, to me Sess is a little cold looking and Trin is more peaceful instead cold and emotionless. Im trying to give her an air of mystery shrug now I feel stupid. And I got the idea for the mythical creatures cause I have an outlandish imagination that totally got away from me in regards to this story. sweat drop anyway! Thanks for the review!

Animespiral:

TheFallenOne: LOL Im glad you like Sachi! I like her too, thanks for the review

ALERT: OH! I almost forgot! I have finished a pic that Ive been working on of the children in the story! If you want to see it you will have to email me and ask for the pic and I can email it to you! Bye!

My email: 


	4. Trinity's Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Trinity's Powers

Inuyasha yawned loudly as he entered the combat room Monday morning to find his children and mate in the middle of training. Inuyasha scratched idly behind a doggy ear and noticed that Trinity was playing against Toru while Hikaru watched. Sachi and Kagome were playing against each other as usual but the sight of his youngest child playing the difficult game was surprising and was enough to draw the hanyou away from the prospect of breakfast. Inuyasha walked over and stood over his three youngest children and watched them play.

Toru's thoughtful yet frustrated look was a stark contrast to Trinity's mellow and almost bored look. She lifted a stone and set it on the board with a loud klak and Toru's face twisted in even more frustration. Hikaru didn't looked pleased with what he saw on the board either and Inuyasha wondered what was so interesting about the board, he looked at it and his eyes widened when he saw an overwhelming amount of black stones surrounding bunched up and poorly placed white stones. Inuyasha saw Toru set down a white stone and wondered when Trinity became so good at Go.

Trinity rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned widely; she picked up a stone and placed it on the board barely giving the board a glance. Toru sighed and shook his head. "I resign! Dang it! You are cheating I know it!" Toru yelled at Trinity who blinked up at him confused. Toru saw the innocent look she gave him and sighed louder. He got up and he and Hikaru went to play at another board leaving Trinity alone to put away the stones. As Trinity's small hands began to separate the stones by color and put them in their pots Sachi resigned from her game against Kagome.

Inuyasha looked from Trinity to where Kagome was admiring how much his eldest child had improved. "Hey!" Inuyasha groused roughly not really sure how to ask the question to the five-year-old. Trinity looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "You've been giving Sachi lessons right?" Trinity blinked and Inuyasha took this as a yes and continued. "I have a surprise for you and your sister but until I come back from talking with some elves I was thinking you could play against your Okaa-san." Inuyasha said to the girl who looked over at her mother who was talking with the twins. Trinity's eyes saddened a little but when she looked up at Inuyasha's curious gaze she nodded her consent.

Inuyasha smirked and took the little girl's hand once she stood; he walked with her over to his mate and kissed her cheek to get her to look at him. "Trinity wants to play a game with you." Inuyasha said pointing to a Go board to indicate what type of game he meant. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Trinity and smiled.

"Of course, c'mon Trinity." Kagome said taking Trinity's hand and leading her to the Go board her and Sachi once played at. Inuyasha left the room silently and Sachi sat by the game to watch. "Do you want to be black or white?" asked Kagome.

Trinity picked up the pot with the black stones. "Black." Trinity said softly and took off the top of the pot. Sachi silently noted that that would mean her Okaa-san would automatically get 6 and ½ points since Trinity goes first, she wondered if Trinity wanted to give her mom the advantage.

"How about a handicap?" suggested Kagome wondering what the five-year-old would say to this. Trinity shook her head "no." Kagome frowned slightly and across the room the twins bark with laughter.

"Are you kidding! Toru and I need handicaps when we play Sachi and we still don't get close to winning!" Hikaru yelled across the room. Kagome briefly glared at her rowdy sons and looked back at the little girl who had placed a stone on the board. Kagome and Trinity began to play and after a half an hour things became tense.

Trinity set down a stone and looked up at her mother. Sachi watched Trinity intensely she noticed that Trinity made some subtle moves with her eyes and body before she placed down a stone. A lot of the time Trinity shifted was when Sachi could tell she had seen a very good move and decided against doing it, Trinity was definitely holding back in the game and Kagome seemed to sense it as well.  
Kagome looked at her youngest daughter in amazement, she was practically a prodigy. "This is amazing Trinity, you are very good at this. I'm proud of you." Kagome said as she placed down a stone. Trinity stared at the stone she placed down and looked up at Kagome with a weak smile.

"I resign." Trinity said softly just as Inuyasha returned from talking with the elves. Inuyasha looked on curiously and when he approached the board he was surprised that it was nearly filled with black and white stones. He looked at Sachi who was staring at the board then to his mate who was smiling giddily at Trinity who seemed to refuse to look at her.

Trinity got up suddenly and ran out of the room. Inuyasha looked after her along with the rest of the family and wondered if she was okay. Sachi gasped slightly and the others turned to her. "What?" asked Hikaru looking at the board.

"Trinity won…if Okaa-san didn't get the extra points for being white Trinity would have won." Said Sachi, Kagome studied the board and realized the same thing.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Feh! Whatever. Hey Sachi, how about you me and Trinity go hunting?" Inuyasha suggested. Sachi looked up at her father in surprise.

"hunting? Why?" asked Sachi.

Inuyasha blinked and looked away with a scowl on his handsome face. "You know, trolls and goblins and such. We need to protect the human village. Besides, your sister doesn't get out that often and I thought you both would like to go through the woods but if you don't want to…" Inuyasha trailed off turning away with a huff of disappointment. Sachi immediately jumped up with a grin.

"Of course I want to! Let's get Trin and get going!" Sachi howled happily and dashed out of the room for her sister. Inuyasha stared after the hanyou girl in surprise and shrugged nonchalantly. The twins looked outraged by this turn of events.

"Hey! Why cant we go!" demanded the twins together. Inuyasha gave them a glare.

"You don't think I know how you two have been ditching your little sister lately? Ha! You two will be spending the day with your Okaa-san answering to her every beck and call." Inuyasha snickered and left the room. The twins looked at their mother who glared after her mate in irritation. Kagome looked down at her two sons and watched as their ears drooped in disappointment. Kagome got a weak smile and felt bad for them.

"Hey…" she said happily. "I can show you some transmutation circles when we come back from shopping in the village." Kagome suggested the twins perked up a little and ran over to hug their mom's legs. Kagome smiled down at them, they had their nice moments but she didn't notice Toru reach into her pocket and snatch a few coins and pocket them.

About one hour and one troll later Inuyasha, Trinity, and Sachi could be seen walking through the forest quietly. Inuyasha glanced at his older daughter who walked beside him and then at the younger one who walked a little ways ahead of them. Inuyasha coughed nervously, the silence beginning to bug him.

"So, Trinity when did you get so good at Go?" asked Inuyasha. Trinity shrugged and didn't say anything. Sachi spared her tiredly looking father a sympathetic look. She knew how hard it was to get Trinity to start talking.

"She's been reading many Go books and watching so many matches she is practically a pro." Said Sachi as if Trinity wasn't there knowing that Trinity didn't care if she talked about her. Inuyasha blinked I amazement.

"She can read? I've never even seen her actually reading." Inuyasha said with a slight frown. Sachi grinned a fanged grin and nodded.

"You have seen her read! She reads all the time! Trinity has a photographic memory." Said Sachi. "So when she is flipping through pages she is really memorizing books! She's even recited a whole book for me once." Said Sachi. Inuyasha was surprised by this revelation but the news that Trinity would talk that much was equally surprising. He felt close to Sachi in that they could talk and stuff, at least they could talk just as well as between him and his mate. Inuyasha did feel the same closeness with Trinity but it was much more fatherly than friendly, she never seemed to act like a real child and in the end he ended up getting an overwhelming urge to protect her because she was nearly defenseless as far as he knew.

Inuyasha looked over at Trinity and came to a conclusion. Inuyasha jogged over to the girl and picked her up abruptly from behind and put her on his shoulders. Trinity held onto him by his hair and looked at her father in surprise.

"Hey…did you know that you are named after a very powerful and intelligent priestess?" asked Inuyasha knowing already that Trinity didn't know about her great aunt. Trinity shook her head, her raven tresses swinging side to side as her golden orbs peered down at the adult hanyou. "Her name was of course Trinity and she is your Okaa-san's aunt. She is nice to be around and has saved your mother, Sachi, and I many times. She was very powerful in more ways than one, she had a lot of magic in her and yet she didn't need to use it to get what she wanted, she was also a lo tech do you know what that is?" asked Inuyasha when Trinity nodded he briefly wondered how she knew of lo techs but brushed it off as simply something she read in a book. "I'm sure that one day she will become the head lo tech, she is actually friends with the head lo tech in our time." Said Inuyasha off-handily. Trinity stared off in space with a thoughtful look and Inuyasha didn't expect an answer from the girl and was surprised when she spoke.

"A Phoenix." Trinity said and pointed up into a tree. The beautiful golden and violet plumage of the bird glowed in the sunlight and as the harmonious song it made rang through the air the bird was busy building its nest for when it was time to set itself on fire and die. Inuyasha looked up at the bird with a bored look and shrugged nonchalantly. Trinity saw this and a slight smile came to her little face. She knew her father wasn't entertained by simple bird watching and she wanted this father-daughter time to go well since it didn't happen too often.

Trinity reached up a small hand and tugged lightly on her Otou-san's hakamas. Inuyasha looked down at Trinity curiously. "What's up short-stop?" asked Inuyasha.

Trinity got a sweet innocent smile on her face. "I bet I can beat you to that branch." Trinity said while pointing to the thickest branch right below the branch where the phoenix's nest sat. Inuyasha stared at the branch then at his daughter in a look that screamed "Have you lost your little mind!" Trinity continued to smile innocently and now Sachi was watching curiously.

"No way in hell could you beat me up there." Inuyasha said flatly. Sachi looked at Trin like she was crazy but she also wanted to see what would come about from this so she didn't affirm what her father said. Trinity shrugged.

"I beg to differ." She said in her high voice that sounded like a child but talked like an adult. Inuyasha seemed to be filled with energy at the prospect of a challenge.

"Alright…I'll give you a head start." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. Trinity shook her head.

"Naw, you go ahead." Trinity said innocently. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged her jumped for a branch about half way up the tree but what he didn't expect what came next. Trinity reached into her kimono and pulled out prayer beads that had demon fangs on them that were placed around the necklace between 8 bead intervals. She closed here eyes and the beads began to glow.

They suddenly shot apart and towards the hanyou who was about to jump to the branch, they came around his neck to form the necklace again and Trinity snapped her eyes open, a very Inuyasha-like smirk crossed her face.

"Sit." She said smoothly. The prayer beads glowed again and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground with a yelp. Inuyasha layed there on the ground stunned and didn't do anything as the fine-year-old stepped on his back while approaching the tree. Sachi stared with her eyes the size of saucers, completely stunned.

By the time Inuyasha got up Trinity was about one-fourth of the way up. He went to jump up again but was stopped as Trinity shouted. "Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground again with a shout. The hanyou laid there on the ground in pain and soon got up again this process of sitting continued until Trinity made it to the top and sat on the branch.

Sachi finally gained her voice as she helped her hurt father from off the ground. "What the hell was that!" she screeched looking up at Trinity who petted the phoenix from the branch.

Inuyasha looked up at Trinity and blinked in surprise when he saw a strong miko aura around the child and then suddenly the aura disappeared completely. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Trinity Kaoru Takahashi!" Inuyasha shouted up to the little girl. Trinity looked down at him in fear of punishment. "How long have you known you were a priestess!" Trinity shrugged.

"A year?" she said down to him. Inuyasha sighed tiredly and flopped onto his back. Sachi giggled.

"So now I have a sister who is a priestess! Awesome!" She shouted happily using the slang term her mother taught her. Trinity grinned finding relief when she knew she wasn't going to be punished. "Hey! Can you alter the spell so I can sit Otou-san too!" asked Sachi. Trinity shook her head. Inuyasha looked to be in slight agony from the all the sits but that would fade soon enough. When the phoenix burst in flame minutes later the three decided to head home after they caught tonight's dinner.

After teaching her sons some alchemy stuff Kagome found her self doing some hand to hand combat with the twins. She didn't know how they convinced her to do so but they did, they had to retract their claws of course but that didn't seem to help the human seeing as it was two against one.

Kagome blocked Hikaru's punch and send him sliding backward in the dirt. Toru came over to kick her but she was easily able to jump over the leg and once the momentum of his kick was out of harms way she ducked down on her legs and swung her leg around sharply to kick the feet out form under him. The boys were finally tired out and Kagome was DEFINITELY tired if they were and flopped down in the dirt as well.

The mother and sons panted, trying to catch their breath. "Man! I wish combat training could be like that everyday instead of that stupid Go game!" Hikaru complained. Kagome giggled slightly.

"You two still aren't ready for this type of combat you haven't gained enough control and tactical skills. Maybe in a year or two." Kagome said sitting up and brushing dirt off of her robes.

The boys sighed disappointed and scented the air suddenly. "Outo-san's back! They brought rabbit!" The boys cheered and ran towards the forest line just as the three other family members emerged. Kagome smiled and got up to join her family. Sachi told Kagome about what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome was really amused, Trinity changed the spell to allow Kagome the ability to sit the hanyou which she was more than happily to test out much to the hanyou's dismay and to the amusement of the children. The family was happy and content with the way things were, not expecting that this time of peace of mind was soon to end.

A/N: Alright, the next chapter will be mainly Trinity's battle with Naraku and what happens right after the battle is over. A lot of exciting things to come this was mainly just to get you more involved with the Inu-family and to give you the warm feeling inside and for the entertainment of reading as Inuyasha get sat a lot. Oh! And if anyone is still interested in seeing the picture I drew of the children then email me! REVIEW!

Oh! and sorry it took so long to update! I got sidetracked by a lot of bad crap that happened to me . 


	5. The Death of Two Lo Techs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: The Death of Two Lo Techs

The cold torrents of rain beat down on the forty-year-old miko as she approached Naraku's castle. She paid no mind to the storm letting the rain drench her hair and clothes. She had undone her braid leaving long flowing grayish tresses that went to her lower back. Her heavy black robes weighed down a lot on her frail body and the added weapons and potions didn't help either.

Trinity's eyes were not their usually bright happy blue but a melancholy gray that just added to her weak exterior. Trinity reached up and touched her shoulder wincing at the pain from the gash there, Naraku nearly killed her in that one battle and his attacks at night haunted her dreams.

Naraku knew where the family was and he would stop at nothing to kill her and stop the spell, bringing the family back to their own time. She couldn't let that happen, but she knew she would not win this battle.

Trinity closed her eyes as she ascended the stairs to the castle entrance. 'I'm at peace now. I have straightened out everything to help those still in this when I am gone. I told Hanabi about my plans and she will tell the others when I am gone. I can't let anyone but them know, not even Lyson. He refused to change his will but now there might be a way to turn this war around in our favor. If Trinity just finds the book.' Trinity thought and opened her eyes.

She now stood on the landing of the tile walkways of the castle she saw Naraku standing there with a cocky look on his face. "So you have resigned yourself to death Trinity?" Trinity smirked trying to make herself look more confident she reached into her robes at her hip and unsheathed the sword she brought with her.

"Naw, I just had some free time so I decided to come kill your ass." Trinity said smoothly and went into a stance preparing to attack the demon. Naraku saw this and drew his sword a split second before her blade would have contacted with his shoulder. He held her blade back with his while staring into her face with the smuggest look.

"You know you are going to die. Why pretend? No one will save you. You are too weak to save yourself. This is the end for you." Naraku sneered and pushed the woman back sending her into a retreat mode that had her blocking his attacks as she jumped backward. Trinity didn't falter in her fighting, knowing what was to come she would never falter. "You know…if you pledge your loyalty to me I could let you live." Naraku suggested as Trinity barely dodged a slash at her shoulder and attempted to kick the feet out form under Naraku.

Naraku jumped over her swinging leg and tried to bring his blade down on the shoulder he knew he had injured before now. Trinity blocked it within a second and she began to struggle with holding him off as she sat crouched on the ground barely able to block the blade. Naraku smirked and with a move so lightning fast he knocked the blade out of her hand and it skidded far out of her reach.

Trinity looked at the lost blade and gasped as Naraku pinned her to the ground with the blade across her neck horizontally. Naraku panted as did Trinity with the strain of fighting and Naraku's cold red eyes shined with his victory.

Trinity looked up at him with a well school expression of indifference. "So I take it you refuse my offer?" Naraku said silkily pressing the blade a little more to her neck drawing a small amount of blood.

Trinity smiled up at Naraku. "I wouldn't join your side even if it would save my life."

"How convenient seeing as that scenario is about to be played out." Naraku threatened. But before he would kill her he reached down and tried to touch the scrying crystal around her neck. But it pulsed suddenly and burned his hand. Naraku frowned and retracted his hand sharply.

While Naraku was distracted Trinity reached into her robes and pulled out her only other weapon, a dagger she stabbed Naraku in the side violently causing him to jump off of her in alarm.

Trinity jumped up and ran a little ways away from him and then turned to face him again. Naraku stared on in confusion as she began to glow and her a blinding light surrounded her body. She seemed to visibly shrink and change and when the light died down there before Naraku stood a five-year-old girl.

"I have the ability to manipulate my age Naraku, did you know that? No, probably not then again there is a lot you don't know." The five-year-old version of the blue-eyed miko snickered. Though Naraku wouldn't have been able to notice this interesting fact it is still is amazing that Trinity Higurashi as a five year old looks EXACTLY like her great niece Trinity Takahashi. They could be twins if not for the fact that Takahashi has golden eyes and Higurashi has blue.

Naraku looked down at the young Trinity skeptically. "And how would turning into a rugrat help you win this battle?" he asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Trinity said sticking her tongue out at Naraku. Naraku's eye twitched and he ran at her again with his sword. He was shocked when the young Trinity grabbed the scrying crystal around her neck and stepped on the crystal shattering it and making it loose it's glow.

But the fact that the spell was broken didn't halt Naraku in his battle he brought the sword down on her injured shoulder making her scream in pain and dropping the dagger. Trinity fell to her knees clutching the bleeding wound and the rain continued to pour on them washing the blood away.

Suddenly as Naraku brought his blade down to finish Trinity off a figure stepped between them and blocked the move. Lyson stood there his wings spread to hide Trinity from Naraku's view. He was having trouble holding off Naraku's sword with his own and looked like he was about to lose his handle on the battle quickly.

Naraku smirked. "Guess I get to kill two birds with one stone." He deflected Lyson's sword and stabbed the hawk demon through the heart. Naraku screamed in agony as blood sprayed from the wound and speckled onto Naraku who smirked wider in triumph. Trinity screamed.

"Noo! Lsyon!" she cried as he fell backward onto the ground. Though through the rain it was unseen but Trinity cried. She brought Lyson's head into her lap and hugged him desperately. "Lyson!" she yelled at him. His face was contorted in surprise and his eyes were wide and lifeless. "How could you! He wasn't a part of this!" Trinity screamed up at Naraku. Naraku laughed evilly.

"He is the head lo tech, of course I would have went after him when I was done with your family. He just made my job all the more easier."

"You're heartless…" Trinity whispered. And she cried harder hugging her dear friend and the love of her life against her as his cold lifeless body was hit with an even more powerful sheen of rain. Trinity slowly closed Lyson's eyes not being able to bare the look her had on his face.

Naraku was surprised when she reached into her robes and pulled out a potion. She threw it to the ground and it shattered releasing the gaseous substance that hid Trinity from view. Naraku's eyes widened when he saw that Trinity had not escaped but still sat there with Lyson on her lap.

Naraku chuckled darkly and reached into his robes. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Trinity's head. When Trinity looked up she saw the barrel of a pistol and the sound of the gun fire was the last thing she heard before all went black.

Trinity's lifeless body fell backward and lay on the ground in the rain. Naraku put the gun away and turned to two figures standing on the porch of the castle. "Kagura, go back to the lo techs and watch what the council does. Make sure Natsuro is made head lo tech. Kanna, come with me we must abandon this castle until my wounds are healed."

In Feudal Japan right before all this had happened…

Inuyasha and Kagome were preparing for bed that night not knowing anything about the terrible events unfolding in the future. Kagome pulled back the covers and smiled at Inuyasha who smirked and sniffed the air.

His smirk immediately dropped as he scented the twins coming towards their room. Kagome saw his sour mood and gave him a sympathetic look, she guessed that one of the kids must have been coming and wasn't surprised as Toru and Hikaru burst into the room.

"Why aren't you two in your beds?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha was growling in irritation, knowing what was coming next.

The twins look at each other then at their parents with weak smiles. "Can we sleep with you?" they asked. Before Kagome could answer thunder struck above them and the twins yelped, dashing to the bed and hiding under the covers. Kagome giggled and stroked their backs soothingly. Inuyasha saw the twins get settled in the bed and rolled his eyes. 'I aint gettin laid tonight. But this better be the last thunder storm for awhile cause this bed is going to be busy for many nights to come.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk and got into bed next to Toru and Kagome got in next to Hikaru but just as they were about to fall sleep there was a loud cracking sound unlike thunder.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat bolt up right as a white light blinded them and they felt themselves floating. This seemed oddly familiar and they soon realized that this was what it felt like to travel back in time. Something has gone terribly terribly wrong.

As the time travel feeling stopped and they came back to their home they found themselves in a bed much dustier, in a house that appeared to be more modern than the one they left behind. The twins clutched at their parents.

"What happened?" asked Toru.

"I don't know sweetheart." Kagome whispered. Suddenly there was a scream through the house that sounded like their youngest daughter. "Trinity!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Inuyasha ran to their daughter.

A/N: That's the end of that chapter! If anyone is still interested in the pic email me. Well I gotta go. Ja ne Danielle. REVIEW! 


	6. Trinity's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6: Trinity's Choice

After Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sachi left to the Feudal Era 12 years ago Rin had lost contact with Kagome and became worried for her. So Rin went to Inuyasha's home to see if they were there but instead met Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru. After much pestering on Rin's part she found out what happened to her friend. But even after she knew what had happened and accepted it she still returned to talk to Sesshoumaru, even though she always did most of the talking.

She didn't expect that after three years of a one sided friendship for him to ask her out but he did and after going out for about a year they mated. When Rin met the family she was told by Trinity that she was a miko. Trinity took on the job of training her and soon Rin became a very good priestess though her mental disorder was still unknown to most.

One day every week everyone near and dear to the Takahashi's would go to their house and fix it up nice and clean so that it would be ready for them whenever they returned.

On this day Rin and Sesshoumaru arrived at the shrine first. Rin ran up the steps of the shrine happily while Sesshoumaru walked slowly behind with an emotionless face. Rin got to the landing and immediately entered the largest shrine building. Sesshoumaru came into the shrine to find Rin doing some dusting with the cleaning supplies that they kept at the shrine. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and watched her clean.

Rin smiled back at him and then realized something. "Where are the others? Usually we are the late ones." Rin whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. "Well they should be here soon, I can't wait to see what book Trinity brings from the shop to add to the library." Trinity had made a tradition out of bringing a book and adding it to the library for when the Takahashi's came home from the Feudal Era. "Mrs. And Mr. Higurashi will come here when they see the lights come on!" Rin suggested running to the light switch and turning on the lights to the room, it was dark outside now anyway. The Higurashi's still lived in the house on the shrine grounds but were planning on moving out when the Takahashi's returned from the past.

While Rin began to wander through the shrine turning on lights Sesshoumaru shuddered slightly when at the same time thunder struck. 'Something bad is happening…' he thought looking out as it began to rain hard. Rin exclaimed somewhere in the house that it was raining and Sesshoumaru began to make his way to his mate.

In the hallway Sesshoumaru froze up and his eyes widened. There was a flash of light and the air seemed to be electrified, immediately several scents hit his nose at once as if a group of people just appeared out of no where.

In one of the bedrooms Rin was dusting a mantle where Trinity had put some pictures of herself. Rin wondered why Trinity would put pictures up in this room and not the others but didn't question it, she did find it weird when she came to the center picture and found that engraved on the frame were the words. 'Don't touch me.' Rin blinked and shrugged skipping that picture to clean the next instead. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Rin froze in place.

Rin turned around slowly, sensing another presence in the room. There in the once neatly folded bed sheets was a little girl who was panting and sitting up right as if she were just having a terrible dream. Rin blinked at the girl in confusion, seeing her hanyou features. The girl had two doggy ears, one black and the other silver and her hair was black and long curling outward at the bottom. The small child about five years old looked at her in surprise. Her golden orbs twisted in fear.

"Who are you!" the girl screamed getting out of the bed and pointing at Rin. Rin stared in awe at a girl the spitting image of her long lost friend, Kagome. Those golden eyes were also unmistakable. The girl looked down at her own finger and gasped seeing claws there seemed to surprise the girl. "What! What's happened to me!" the hanyou girl panicked reaching up and touching the ears on her head. Rin opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the girl. "OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" the girl screamed terrified. Rin gasped and ran to the child wanting to sooth her.

Sesshoumaru ran into the room and dragged Rin away from the distressed child. When Sesshoumaru got a good look at the girl his eyes widened, he too saw Kagome and Inuyasha in the girl's heritage. Suddenly Inuyasha ran in and slashed his claws at Sesshoumaru forcing him to dodge the blow and drag Rin with him. "What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed seeing Sesshoumaru and Rin and then his eyes darted to his daughter. "TRINITY!" Inuyasha shouted seeing the girl and freaking out.

Kagome ran in and gasped when she saw her daughter with hanyou features. "Trinity!" Kagome ran to her youngest child and crouched in front of her. She forced Trinity to look up at her and her eyes immediately darted to the black moon shaped tattoo on Trinity's cheek. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and Rin who both looked confused and stunned. "Rin! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stood up and walked to them. "So we really did come back…but why? And what's happened to you Trinity?" asked Kagome worriedly. Suddenly Sachi ran in and her twin brothers hid behind her curiously. When Rin spotted Sachi she squealed.

"Sachi! You're so big now! I saw you when you were just a baby!" Rin laughed running over and hugging Sachi. This seemed to break the ice for everyone and Sachi hesitantly hugged Rin and soon Rin pulled away and began to ask questions. "So…you have four kids now! Wow…me and Sess haven't even started having babies yet." This statement disturbed Kagome and Inuyasha greatly.

"You mean…you and him are…mates!" Inuyasha and Kagome made the faces of two children who believed in cooties. "Ewww!" They said together. Rin giggled and Sesshoumaru glared at them.

"So you have Sachi, two boys, and a little girl. Did you say you named her Trinity?" asked Rin curiously. Trinity hugged her outo-san suddenly and buried her face in his chest.

"Yes. This is Trinity, she's 5. Our two sons Hikaru and Toru, they are 9 and Sachi who is 12." Said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Trinity and lifting her up so he could sit on the bed with her in his lap.

Before Rin could ask a question Trinity spoke up. "So…we are back in the future?" she asked back to her usual calm demeanor. Inuyasha nodded and Rin giggled at how cute Trinity was. "Oh…" Trinity's eyebrows furrowed and she grabbed the scrying crystal around her neck she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on something. When she opened her eyes she looked up at Kagome. "Okaa-san, I can't sense my connection to the medium crystal, in fact I can't sense the crystal at all. It's like it was destroyed. Who did you say was the medium for the time travel spell was again?" asked Trinity.

"Your great aunt Trinity." Said Kagome suddenly feeling concerned for her aunt.

"If she wanted to end the spell she wouldn't shatter her crystal would she? I think something has happened to her. And I think this is because of that." Trinity said pointing to her doggy ears. When they all looked at her confused she explained. "I was having this dream…it was raining and I saw this castle. This woman was fighting this demon and he was winning. She almost died but was able to get up again and then she transformed into a child, she looked exactly like me. She then took the crystal around her neck and broke it the second it broke I felt all of this spiritual power flow into me and then I felt this tingling in my ears, fingernails, and gums. When I woke up I was like this."

When Trinity paused Rin spoke up. "So…that women fighting…was Trinity-sensei?" Rin breathed softly.

Trinity shrugged. "It must have been, when I woke up the spell was gone and my powers were in me. For some reason my great aunt was suppressing my spiritual and demonic powers through my crystal. I don't know why but she had to have been, it isn't impossible to do it." Trinity left off the part where suppressing someone's powers through a scrying crystal would cause severe weakness and lack of their own powers.

It was at this moment that the opening and closing of doors could be heard and there were foot steps approaching. In walked Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Miroku, and Sango. Toru and Kaoru gasped at the sight of their daughter and immediately embraced her. Izayoi hugged her son who grumbled embarrassedly while his father stared stunned at his grandchildren. After greetings and explanations that lasted a good three hours they sent the children to bed allowing the grown ups to talk.

They had all moved into the large main hall that was transformed into a living room. They all sat on couches and chairs and continued to talk about the strange events. Suddenly something occurred to Kaoru.

"Wait…why hasn't Trinity arrived? Do you think she's okay!" Kaoru asked worriedly. At that moment her husband winced and clutched his head in pain. "What's wrong honey?" she asked alarmed.

His eyes widened and he visibly paled. Toru looked up at everybody. "The case holding the will has been opened!" he yelled and stood up as if this was the most horrifying news ever. No one knew that out in the hallway Trinity was peeking through a crack in the door and listening in; Inuyasha couldn't even smell her through all of the scents of those in the room.

"What does that mean dad?" asked Kagome.

"That means the head lo tech is dead. In the realm where the lo techs live there is a box that holds the will of the current head lo tech. Only he can open it but when he dies it opens by itself and all lo techs can feel it, it is important because the next head lo tech is always named in the will." Said Toru running his fingers through his graying hair nervously. Kaoru touched her husbands arm trying to sooth him. Suddenly with a woosh of air Natsuro appeared with a disgusted sneer on his face. "Is he really dead Natsuro?" asked Toru.

"Yes. Lyson-sama is dead and we immediately found his body." Said Natsuro. "We also found Naraku's and Trinity's blood but we don't know where either are. We can't sense Trinity though so it is most likely that Naraku has taken her body away." Said Natsuro. "I have come in regards to the return of the Takahashi family. You have brought back three children correct?" Natsuro questioned. Kagome opened her mouth argue this figure but was stopped by Inuyasha who stood up.

"Yes now get out of my house." Inuyasha snarled. He smelled the scent of Naraku around this man and it made him sick. Natsuro scowled and disappeared.

"Inuyasha…why did you say yes? We have four children you know!" Kagome yelled up at him in irritation. Inuyasha's scowl deepened.

"Who gives a fuck if their figures are wrong?" Inuyasha plopped back in his chair and they all began to talk some more. Then there was a knock on the door and when Inuyasha answered it he was surprised when a woman with a fox tail and pointed ears panted before him drenched in rain. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember from where then it hit him.

Flashback

"Don't pester that poor man Shippo…" said a smiling woman at the door, she was also a fox demon. Her fox tail swayed lazily behind her and she waved Shippo over.

End Flashback

The hospital when he thought that Kagome was dead a fox cub and mother talked with him, he found out that that woman knew Trinity and in fact was the demon born from Trinity's ritual. The woman ran in and grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders.

"Is Trinity here! Please! She could be dead! Help me!" she begged obviously very distressed. Inuyasha brought her into the living room where the others were and had her sit down. They all looked at her in confusion and when Inuyasha explained who she was they understood. "Do you know where she is! I think she's dead!" the woman now know as Megumi exclaimed.

"No…but they are trying to find out if she is. What makes you think she is?" asked Toru fearing for his sister. Megumi burst into tears and collapsed into the nearest chair.

"She said she was going to die! I asked her what she was talking about and she told me that she was living with Lyson and that she needed to start her plan and that we wouldn't need her once it began! She said she was going to fight Naraku and die and that I needed to make sure that Lyson wasn't killed but she didn't tell me when she was going and I just sensed the opening of the box! Lyson's dead and so is Trinity!" Megumi cried into her hands.

"Wait…if you sensed the box opening then that means youre a miko right?" Kagome asked. When Megumi nodded in affirmation Kagome gasped. "Then…when did you do your ritual!" asked Kagome.

Megumi blinked in confusion. "About five years ago." She whispered softly.

Megumi had the moon tattoo on her cheek just like the miko who died for her, Aunt Trin, so if Megumi was a priestess and did her ritual about five years ago that meant that Kagome's daughter Trinity was born because of Megumi.

"When I asked Trinity of the demon that got my extra soul she said that it was someone in her family but that I was to never speak to a soul about it. She said that that child was part of her plan too but that she was in plan B where Lyson dies. But, I don't think her plan will work now! Natsuro is already campaigning to be the head lo tech and he has nearly everyone in the council in his pocket, most don't like him but owe him a lot." Megumi looked to Toru. "If Trinity is dead then Natsuro will be head lo tech."

"How does the selecting of the head lo tech work?" asked Izayoi.

Toru cleared his throat. "Okay, the first head lo tech was elected by the council. Then he made a will stating who the next head lo tech would be, he must name only one person. If that person dies before they can become head lo tech then the lo tech council elects the next one. That is the way it's always been. Apparently Lyson named my sister as the next head lo tech but…if she's dead…then the council chooses and many people in the council owe Natsuro a lot of money and favors. He will win."

"That bastard cant become head lo tech! I smell Naraku around him! He's dangerous!" Inuyasha growled.

"Saying he might be involved with someone dangerous isn't a good enough reason to not vote him in. He will win unless my sister is alive." Said Toru his eyes saddened for both his sister and the future of the council.

Outside in the hallway Trinity Takahashi sneaked back into her room and sighed. 'This is terrible…maybe…there is something I can do.' She thought. She noticed something on the mantle in her room. Picture frames. Trinity walked over to them and stared at them one by one.

When she saw the center one that was a picture of her great aunt she sighed. 'Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you tell me of your plan? Megumi said I'm somehow part of the plan. What do you want me to do?' Trinity asked the picture frame mentally.

Then she noticed something…Trinity in the picture was pointing at something in the room. Trin stepped back from the mantle slowly to get a good eye as to what her great aunt was pointing at in the picture. She followed the finger to the floor where there was a throw rug. 'Hmm…it's just in a random spot on the floor? That is strange.' Trinity moved the rug to see the floor boards but she noticed something else there was one floor board a slightly different shade than the others.

Trinity found that she was easily able to remove the floor board and inside there was a book. She took it out and opened it eagerly. It was a book of spells but in the center there were some pictures stuffed in like book marks. Trinity took the pictures and looked at them. She saw a few with her great aunt and her grandpa as kids and then she saw one where she looked just like herself with blue eyes instead of gold ones.

The picture had her great aunt as a five-year-old and her grandpa who didn't look much younger than now. This didn't look right and she turned over the picture and saw some writing. "Dear Trin, You may not know this but I can change my age at will. Trinity"

Trinity raised an eyebrow at this note and then noticed the letter in the book she took it out and began to read.

"Dear Trin,

I know you never got a chance to meet me but I am your great aunt. I am most likely dead now and if my friend Lyson is also dead then there is something I would like to ask you to do for me. I hope you're sitting down because this is a major request….

Will you take my place as the head Lo Tech?

I know I must be crazy but I've been planning this ever since I found out that the fetus inside my niece had the soul of Megumi in it. Now, my plan will only work if you look like me and from what I've seen you look exactly like me scratch the eyes which you might find this book useful for changing your eye color. Anyway, let me explain what I have done to make this all work out.

When I found out that Megumi's soul went to you meaning you would have the tattoo I have then I knew I had to use you as a back up in case things went bad. I suppressed your demonic and spiritual powers so that the lo tech council wouldn't notice your existence, besides your family no one knows about you which is perfect because when I shatter the crystal in the battle against Naraku then your powers will be released even as I die. It will be like I never did die. All you have to do is pretend to be me, change your eye color, and give a reason for why I would want to stay in my five-year-old form.

Now, I can't tell you the rest of my plans but so you know Naraku will think you are me so be careful. He is going to be very confused as to why I am not dead. I have already taken care of my body, no one will find it. Don't worry about what's happened to it.

Now…I want you to know that you do not have to do this, it is your choice completely. I will be happy either way, believe me. I love you Trinity and I hope we meet again some day. I will be watching over you always and I know that whatever choice you make I will be proud of you.

Trinity

P.S.-If you choose to go with my plan then there are some lo tech robes you can wear in the closet!

Trinity stared at the note for a minute and thought about this. 'I think…I've made my choice.' Trinity thought resolutely. She began to flip through the book just as Natsuro appeared again in the living room.

"She has not been found but we believe her to be dead." Said Natsuro with a sneer. "Tomorrow the vote from electing me as head lo tech will take place. I hope you two don't show up." He said to Megumi and Toru who glared at him. "Now, I am also here to check on your children and register them as priests and priestesses." Said Natsuro to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Do we need to wake them?" asked Kagome. Natsuro nodded and Kagome got up to get the children up.

Sachi and the twins appeared in the room sleepily and they looked around confused. Kagome came back looking confused. "Sachi, I thought I told you to get—." Kagome was cut off as Trinity walked into the room. Kagome stared confused. "Trinity?"

Trinity was in the black robes and had used a spell to change the color of her eyes to blue. "Hello Natsuro! Long time no see." Trinity said with a slight smile.

Natsuro stared at Trinity like he was seeing a ghost. "Tr-Trinity!" he demanded. Trinity smiled wider and stepped forward. "What are you doing here!" he yelled, his face twisted in rage.

"Hmm? I came to say hello to my great niece and nephews!" said Trinity perkily, remembering being told that her great aunt was a happy and goofy person.  
Sachi and the twins stared at Trinity in shock and confusion. Trinity walked to them and hugged them forcing Sachi to hunch over to do so. Trinity felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. "Don't blow my cover. I'll be back as soon as I can." She whispered. Sachi hugged her back as did the twins who nuzzled her head showing they would miss her.

Trinity stepped back and winked at them then turned to her mother and father. Inuyasha crouched in front of her. "Trinity?" Trinity grinned up at him.

"I'll visit soon. Toru, lets go to the council and tell them I'm indeed alive." Trinity said up to her grandpa. Toru stared at Trinity stunned and nodded. Natsuro disappeared with a look of pure rage on his face. Trinity grabbed onto Toru's robes as he disappeared.

"Trinity…my little girl…is going to be the head lo tech?" Kagome whispered.

A/N: Wow! That was a LONG chapter! lol Well! Review people! I worked hard on this chapter! . REVIEW! . 


	7. Adjusting to Life in the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: Adjusting to Life in the Future

Sachi's bright blue eyes were unfocused and half lidded as she stood in the crowded train waiting for it to arrive at Wakanda Shrine. Her brothers were just a little ways away talking softly to each other.

Sachi's mind was still reeling from the events just a week ago. They came back in time, her great aunt and the head lo tech died, and now her little five-year-old sister was taking over as head lo tech in secret. She even went through the ritual to become head lo tech. She missed her sister and her parents were upset about the departure of their daughter. They hadn't seen her since that night.

Toru and Megumi said the ritual went well and that no one suspected Trinity to be an actual five-year-old. Now Toru was watching Trinity while she handled business in the lo tech council.

On the home front, Sachi and her brothers have become the youngest students ever to enter Wakanda Shrine. They were a little intimidated by the older kids at first but now they were getting used to it. The training there wasn't nearly as difficult as their mom's. Also, Inuyasha got a job at the corporation Sesshoumaru was running with his father. Inuyasha had some trouble getting into the hang of such work but now finds it quite enjoyable. Kagome had taken up running Aunt Trin's old shop.

Aunt Trin's body has yet to be found, and according to Toru Natsuro, and Kagura were very suspicious about the authenticity of her little sister actually being Aunt Trin. The gang suspects that Kagura and Natsuro are working with Naraku and know that Trinity did die.

When the bus came to a halt in front of the shrine the three children got off the bus and made their ways up the shrine steps. They were stunned to silence at what awaited them at the top of the stairs.

Their five-year-old sister Trinity stood there in her hanyou form with her arms crossed and a kind smile on her face. She looked tired and worn out but still the tranquil Trinity they knew. The twins ran up to her and to the five-year-old's surprise hugged her. Trinity returned the hug and nearly laughed when they broke out into multiple questions.

"Are you head lo tech!"

"Why did you leave!"

"Do Okaa-san and Otou-san know you are here?"

"What is it like being a lo tech?"

"Are you allowed to be in your hanyou form? I thought you had a concealment spell to hide that?"

"I heard there was a ritual to become the head lo tech what was it?"

Trinity walked past the twins and to her older sister. She looked up at her expectantly and after gazing down at the girl Sachi threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Why did you leave? We were so scared for you…" Sachi whispered.

When Trinity was finally released a few changes to their usual Trinity were noticed. The major one being the three sets of earrings in each doggy ear, though they looked weird on her dog ears they were most likely one in each lobe and two in her upper ears. Trinity also wore the strange black robes that were velvety and seemed to swallow the little girl up. On the girl's hands were visible marks where cuts from a knife or something were healing over to not scar.

Trinity smiled up at them and pointed towards the shrine where older teenagers were gathering for their training. "Can we walk and talk?" she asked softly. The three nodded and began to walk while Trinity walked between her sister and her brothers. Trinity saw them staring at her ears and she briefly closed her eyes.

Suddenly her features began to change to that of her human self. She looked like she usually did except her eyes were blue to make her appear like her great aunt. "Woah! You can change your form at will!" Toru exclaimed looking very impressed.

Trinity nodded. "Yes, it is because of the ritual I had to go through to become head lo tech. I guess I should explain some stuff before I go into business…" Trinity said briefly glancing at her sister. "When I was taken back to the council room many of the lo techs were hesitant about me but now they think I am really aunt Trin. Jii-chan (Toru) has been helping me adjust for this past week. I just did the ritual today and along with the ritual I received all of the perks that come along with being head lo tech, like the largest library in the world. That is why I am here, I read something disturbing that I think I should tell you Sachi…" Trinity said her face growing serious.

"You said you would tell us about all that has happened since you left!" Hikaru complained not really caring about anything to do with his older sister.

Trinity gave her brother a flat look. "What? You want me to answer those questions? Yes, I am really head lo tech. I left because I thought it would be best if I took over as head lo tech rather than that Natsuro guy. No, I haven't spoken with Okaa-san or Otou-san so they don't know I'm here.

Being a lo tech is cool, they have this awesome place to live and it is never boring. I can stay in hanyou form if I want but I like to be in my human form. The ritual involved cutting my hand and putting a little blood from all the lo techs in it and then I had to kill a dragon, cut out the useful parts and drink this weird concoction made from it's body parts.

Apparently every head lo tech has to be at least part demon so they give any human ones appointed this potion that turns them into some random demon so most in the council believe that the potion randomly chose me to be a dog demon and because of the potion I can change between demon, hanyou, and human forms." Trinity fell silent and the three siblings stared stunned.

"Wow…that is amazing…oh, what did you want to tell me?" asked Sachi. Trinity glanced at the twins.

"Um…if you two leave us alone for a minute I'll come back home soon and show you my demon form." Trinity whispered to the twins. They looked eager to see her demon form and ran off somewhere, most likely to class. Trinity turned back to Sachi. "I found this book about the Sacred Jewel." Trinity said nodding to the Jewel around Sachi's neck. "It was a book of notes written by former head lo tech, Lyson. It said that you were the Chosen One and it is you who will be making the wish on the Jewel and from what I read there is no doubt in my mind you are the Chosen One."

"Oh…I make the wish on the jewel? But…I don't know how! And Ive made flippant wishes every day and none of them came true!" Sachi pointed out.

"He also had notes in the book on how to do the ritual to make the wish…and…it is a little scary how you do it but I wont go into that. You are why we had to go into the past! To save you from Naraku! I also think the twins might be in danger too but I'm not sure yet." At Sachi's vacant expression Trinity got a worried look. "I'll do some more reseach. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, I just want you to watch your back okay?" Trinity disappeared suddenly leaving Sachi alone.

Sachi didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this news but many emotions passed through her. Anger at her parents for not telling her. Guilty for causing so much trouble in the first place. Resentment towards her sister who was obviously more powerful and intelligent, why couldn't SHE be the chosen one! Trinity was head lo tech, she was better at Go, she could read far faster than anyone making her extremely smart and the powers she has had. 'Why me!' Sachi thought angrily feeling the tingling of tears in her eyes. "All because of this stupid jewel…" Sachi whispered reaching up and touching the jewel around her neck.

"But what a powerful jewel it is…" a silky evil voice said behind her. Suddenly the jewel was snapped from around her neck and Sachi's world was plunged into darkness. She screamed and struggled as she was grabbed from behind and there was the jerking sensation as she felt the ground leave her feet and soon she was knocked out by a blunt blow.

Kagome sighed as she waved good bye to the last browsing customer that wandered into her shop. She looked around at the dusty dark hovel and sighed again. With a simple spell she was able to fix the broken wall but she became worried as to why it was broken in the first place.

She tried desperately to find Trinity's body but it was gone, her youngest daughter was also MIA and she was beginning to think she would never see her again. This week felt like forever and she would do anything to see her youngest child again.

Kagome sighed again and turned to stack some books on the book shelf behind the counter and she briefly heard the ding of the bell over the door. She was reaching up to put a final book on the shelf when two powerful arms slipped around her waist. Kagome smiled and leaned back into the broad chest, she knew immediately who it was.

Inuyasha chuckled when Kagome leaned back against him and he began to nuzzle and nip her neck. Kagome giggled softly and turned her head to give him better access.

Inuyasha's hands slipped under her top and Kagome mewled slightly arching into his large hands. "Inuyasha…I sense someone coming…" Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha growled in irritation and removed his hands from his mate waiting for whoever had a death wish to show up. What they were met with they didn't expect…

Trinity appeared suddenly in the shop, the little five-year-old girl looking up at her parents with shy blue eyes. "Okaa-san…Otou-san…" she whispered softly. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her stunned for a minute and before she knew it they threw they arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You're back!" Kagome shouted joyously threw her tears. Trinity nodded and hugged her mother back. Inuyasha hugged both his mate and youngest daughter and didn't know what to say. "I cant believe it! It felt like you would never come back! Dad said you made into head lo tech! Oh My God, are you alright sweety! Was it painful?" asked Kagome referring to the ritual. Trinity shook her head no, her hair shifting away from her human ears to reveal the earrings. Kagome and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes.

"Who the hell said you could get earrings!" Inuyasha growled.

Trinity laughed softly. "I had to get them, the council insisted. They harmonize the powers in my body…" said Trinity trying to show the bright side but her parents didn't seem convinced. After some long explanations the three were met by the eldest lo tech they knew.

Toru appeared and he looked really distressed. "Sachi's been captured by Naraku!" he shouted urgently. "He has her and the jewel! What are we going to do!" Toru exclaimed. Inuyasha stood up suddenly.

"What! We need to alert the school, Naraku still might be around there if that is where he kidnapped Sachi!" Inuyasha yelled he grabbed onto Toru's robes and looked at Trinity. "I'll go with Toru to the school you go to the council and tell them what's happened!" Inuyasha yelled and Toru disappeared taking Inuyasha with him.

Trinity for once, looked really upset. She looked like she might even cry. "How can she be kidnapped! I just told her about the jewel and that she needed to watch out for Naraku! Why is this happening?" Trinity whispered.

Kagome looked at Trinity in surprise. "You told Sachi about the jewel and her destiny?" she asked. Suddenly this weird gas seemed to come out of no where and their eyes began to get heavy. "Wh-what…is…going on?" asked Kagome choppily but Trinity couldn't answer because she was out cold. Kagome's vision began to blur and she saw vague figures moving about in front of her just before she passed out.

A/N: Well…that's it! Sorry I didn't have a lemon in this one! I'm just not in the lemon writing mood! . Gah! Anyway! Wondering what is happening with Kagome and Trin? Wondering what will happen to Sachi? Well you'll need to read to find out people! REVIEW! 


	8. Naraku's Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: Naraku's Torture

Sachi began to gain consciousness and the first thing she got was her hearing. The sounds of to male voices talking at once were coming in fuzzily in her ears but she could still decipher what was being said.

"Okaa-san! What is going on!" they shouted. "We were heading to class and suddenly everything went black! I'm scared!" they yelled terrified and the clinking of chains and the shuffling of feet on stone could be heard.

Sachi opened her eyes and it didn't take long for her hanyou eyes to focus even in the dim light of the castle dungeon. She saw her mother and sister on the right side of a large wooden door with their arms and legs chained to the wall by some glowing chains and her brothers chained to the wall on the other side of the door.

Sachi shifted trying to move away from the wall and found that the reason her arms were above her in a Y shape was because she too was chained to the wall, on the opposite wall from the door. Sachi began to struggle like her brothers against the chains but to no avail. She was trapped, and there was no way out of these magic chains.

The twins continued to struggle however. "Stop you two, save your strength for when we escape." Kagome yelled to the twins. She looked weak and pale but her face showed the determination she had. Surely Okaa-san will get us out. Sachi thought. Sachi then looked at Trinity who looked like she was barely alive. She was having difficulty breathing; she looked hungry, pale and tired. Kagome seemed really concerned for her youngest child. "Trin honey, its okay…we'll get out of here…just hold on…" Kagome whispered.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Sachi.

"You three have been asleep for three days…" Kagome started. "During those days they gave you and the boys water but me and Trinity are being starved… then he came in and talked about how he would kill Trin, she's really scared. If she is a priestess then I think her mental disorder is thanatophobia."

"thanatophobia?" Sachi questioned.

"Fear of death or dying…" said Kagome softly. Sachi looked at Trinity who was still trembling and hated that at this news a rush of arrogance passed through her. Her sister had a weakness…and she was happy about it. Sachi winced at her own thoughts. 'I'm acting terrible…' she thought bitterly. 'I need to be getting us out of here not harping on if I'm stronger than Trin…'

"Don't worry Trin…we'll get out of here…" Sachi said encouragingly but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Suddenly the wooden door burst open with a bang and in walked Naraku with a confident stride followed by Kagura.

"Well well well…now that everyone is awake I think it is time for the fun to really begin…" Naraku said with a wicked smirk. Sachi gulped and wondered what he was going to do. Naraku eyed Sachi for a minute then stepped up to her with a jerking movement he removed the jewel he had tied back onto her while she had slept now she was blind. "Listen closely…tell me how to make the wish and I wont hurt your family…" Naraku said darkly while he pocketed the jewel and took out a dagger.

Sachi didn't know what Naraku was going to do but she prayed her family could survive long enough for them to get out of this mess. Naraku waited for her to say something but she wouldn't.

With an exaggerated sigh Naraku turned to face the rest of the family who looked up at him with glares, all except for Trinity who seemed to be in a daze and was still trembling. Naraku scrutinized each of them until his eyes fell on Trinity, and then he got a wicked smirk.

"Trinity…lets get the ball rolling with you shall we? There HAVE been a few questions on my mind regarding the battle a week ago between us…" Naraku said while he stood in front of the girl. Naraku lifted the dagger and used it to turn her face up to look at him.

Trinity craned her neck away from the blade of the shining dagger and resisted the urge to gulp. She had never been more scared in her life and it seemed Naraku was enjoying the fright in her eyes. Trinity schooled her expression back to its usual mellow look and Naraku scowled. "That night I shot you right through the head, I laughed with joy when I felt your body go cold…I KNOW you were dead…and yet…here you are…alive, well, barely alive…tell me…how did you manage to pull a stunt like that? The second I heard you were made head lo tech I went to the place where I kept your body and found nothing but dust…" Naraku finished.

Trinity felt her throat tighten…what did this new information mean? Her aunt Trin said she had handled the body but how is that possible if she was dead and obviously no one else could have disposed of the body while it was in Naraku's grasp…Trinity decided to stall for time until the lo tech council found them…

"Why DID you take my body Naraku?" Trinity sneered but there was a slight quaver in her voice. Naraku either chose not to acknowledge this strange falter in Aunt Trin's usual arrogant behavior or didn't notice.

"Well I thought that would be obvious to someone like you…I was going to devour your corpse and gain any magical abilities still in it but that obviously didn't work, now how did you manage to make yourself appear dead?"

"Well I thought that would be obvious to someone like you…" Trinity repeated his early statement not expecting the punishment for such a thing to be so harsh…Naraku dug the blade into Trinity's shoulder and she screamed in pain.

"Don't mess around with me…I know how sneaky you are, as I speak you are devising a plan to save your precious family, you make me sick, I think we need to knock her a few positions down the totem pole don't you Kagura?" Naraku said with a despicable smirk. Kagura sneered and stepped forward holding a wooden club.

Trinity looked up at the club and wondered what Kagura was going to do with it. Kagura got into a batting position and Naraku chuckled darkly. "Aim for the shins…" he said in a sickly smooth voice.

"NO! Stop! She's just a little girl!" the twins yelled when they realized what was going on, Kagome was looking away having expected the cry of pain from her youngest child to come soon. The twins struggled against their chains and Sachi struggled as well asking urgently what was going on.

Naraku looked from the twins to Trinity who had her eyes squeezed shut waiting for the bat. Naraku crouched in front of the little girl and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him with her "blue" eyes. Naraku studied them for a minute and his scowled deepened.

"You aren't Trinity…who are you?" demanded Naraku.

Trinity looked up at him defiantly the fear of death temporarily being back seated to the hate for the man in front of her. "Trinity." Naraku slapped her hard knocking the child's head against the stone walls, her cheek was definitely going to bruise.

Trinity looked back up at him and glared, a trail of blood slipped down her chin. Suddenly with a whirling of purple colored wind and a flash of light Trinity stood before Naraku in her hanyou form, her eyes back to their golden color.

Naraku's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. "You…are really 5 years old…is this…your child?" asked Naraku with a wicked grin towards Kagome who glared at him murderously. Naraku laughed and stepped back while waving at Kagura. "Go ahead Kagura, I don't care how old she is, she is still the head lo tech..." Kagure hesitated at first, glancing at Trinity who looked up at her scared and then at Naraku. On the opposite wall Sachi was still struggling.

"What are you doing to her!" demanded Sachi as she struggled. Suddenly Kagura pulled the bat back swiftly and hit Trinity's shins with all her might. A sickening crack was heard and Sachi stopped struggling the screams of pain coming from Trinity were horrifying enough without her sight. Kagome was audibly crying now and the twins were snarling with rage much like their father. All of the bones in Trinity's legs were shattered and the child cried out in horrification and pain at the whole event.

Naraku laughed and strides swiftly to Sachi grabbing her by her silver tresses he forces her head back to expose her neck. "You hear that? She's in pain because of you…if you had just told me the way to make the wish then I wouldn't have had to do that now would I?" Naraku chuckled and brushed his face along the column of her neck making the girl shudder in disgust.

Naraku's lips moved to Sachi's doggy ears. "Still wont tell me how? Then maybe if I rape your mother you will understand how serious I am…" Naraku said darkly, Sachi stiffened her blind eyes widening. She still didn't say anything, if Naraku knew that she didn't even know then he might kill her and all of them. Naraku saw she wasn't going to speak and then he stepped away.

Kagome gasped when he began to walk towards her, by now Trinity had quieted. Naraku reached up to touch Kagome but was stopped by the soft voice on Kagome's left.

"She doesn't even know how…" Trinity whispered her head ducked as she hanged limply from the chains like a rag doll, her legs useless now. Naraku frowned.

"She is the chosen one…she should know how…" he said.

"Chosen ones are BORN with the knowledge the head lo tech tells them…" Trinity whispered.

"So YOU know how to make the wish?" Naraku questioned crouching before the girl.

"Yes…" Trinity whispered. Naraku smirked. The rest of the people in the room listened quietly, Kagome praying that Trinity would shut up. "But…" Naraku frowned. "I will only help you if you swear not to harm anyone in my family…" Naraku smirked.

"Of course I wont hurt them, if you help me…So is it a deal?" Naraku questioned, with Trinity's subtle nod Naraku looked to Kagura. "Unlock her chains, we have work to do…" he ordered.

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! . Christmas time is here once more and Im swamped! Well here is the next chappy! Enjoy! 


	9. The Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: The Ritual

Trinity's body crumpled to the floor when Kagura unlocked her shackles, her legs broken and the pain intensifying, the young girl couldn't take much more. Kagome looked down at Trinity with tears still streaking down her cheeks, her youngest child was so beat up and weak, she couldn't stand this either…

Trinity propped herself up on her arms, her legs behind her motionless. Naraku smirked down at her and nodded. "Now…tell me, how does this wish thing work?" asked Naraku. Kagome knew that Trinity was just trying to keep them alive long enough for someone to rescue them but she still wished Trinity wouldn't tell Naraku.

Trinity glanced at Sachi who seemed to be very confused as to what was going on. "You…have to go threw a ritual, it involves a transmutation circle and spiritual entities…" Trinity said softly, her young five year old voice sounding weird when saying such grown up words. Naraku got a pensive look.

"So you need chalk?" he inquired having some knowledge about transmutation circles. Trinity's face fell a little and she shook her head slowly.

"You…have to use blood…" Trinity whispered her arms giving out on her a little making her lay flat on the stone floor. Naraku smirked darkly and walked to the twins who looked petrified.

"Well it is good that I have these two now isn't it? How about it boys? Want to donate to the ritual?" Naraku chuckled but his sadistic nature was put out a little by Trinity's sharp yell.

"You cant use them! They and Sachi are the spiritual entities!" Trinity yelled from the floor. "And you CAN NOT kill whatever it is you use to take the blood from, if so then the blood wont work, it is supposed to represent life…" Trinity said weakly.

Naraku looked at the girl skeptically then walked to Kagome who stared up at him defiantly. "Then I guess I'll have to use you…" Naraku lifted the dagger preparing to slice into Kagome, Kagome was determined to not show any fear. Trinity whimpered as the blade sliced into Kagome's arm, she wanted to tell Naraku to stop but she couldn't think of how Kagome could be part of the ritual. What Naraku didn't know was that the twins didn't have to be in the ritual unless you wanted to purify the jewel, she prayed that Sachi would try to purify the jewel rather than grant Naraku's wish.

Naraku came back with the blood soaked dagger and shoved it into Trinity's hand. "Make the circle!" he yelled at her. Trinity looked at the blade covered in her mother's blood and felt tears build behind her eyes. None the less, Trinity crawled on her knees, dragging her legs behind her while she began to make the circle, being careful not to smear the blood when she moved.

When the blood wasn't coming off the dagger enough Naraku would take it and slice into Kagome again and then give it to Trinity. Sachi smelled the thick coppery smell of blood and began to struggle again. "What's going on!" she shouted out.

The twins refused to look as Trinity made a transmutation circle with their mother's blood but they did answer her. "Trinity is making the transmutation circle for the ritual with Okaa-san's blood!" the twins yelled out to Sachi who gasped.

By the time the huge transmutation circle was complete Kagome's body was all sliced up on her arms legs and stomach she looked weak and her wounds continued to pour out blood.

The ominous transmutation circle covered almost the entire floor and many intricate markings in it and the lines of blood were drawn with precision and purpose. Trinity's elbows and forearms were scratched up and bleeding from all of the crawling, her robes were dirty from the muddy dirt on the stone floor and her hands covered in her mother's blood. She panted from the exertion of crawling around and the pain pounded in her head. Her black tresses were just as dirty as her clothes and she looked like she was about to pass out from the pain.

Trinity looked at her Okaa-san and her brows furrowed, she then looked to Sachi who was still confused and was becoming tired from fighting the chains, those damn enchanted chains were even impossible for hanyous to break. Trinity looked up at Naraku with her golden orbs. "Unlock Sachi and give her the jewel…" Trinity ordered. Naraku glared at Trinity and stomped over to her; he grabbed her by the back of her robes and lifted her off the ground.

Trinity gasped when Naraku pressed the blade of the dagger to her throat and held her securely against him. Naraku then threw the jewel to Kagura awkwardly. "Unlock Sachi and hand her the jewel…" Kagura nodded slowly and went to Sachi, she unlocked her chains and forced the jewel into her clawed hands. Sachi's eyes came into focus and the first thing she saw was Naraku with her sister hostage. "Any funny business and I kill her, you hear me? Now, what is the next part of the ritual?" Naraku demanded down to Trinity.

Trinity seemed to want to object to the traitorous deed but she had already known Naraku would kill them when he was done with them, regardless of his promise. Trinity's eyes strayed to Sachi's who was looking at her pleadingly, wanting to know what to do to help her. Trinity got a forced smile and winked at her sister. "Next you have to balance the forces in the jewel to open the gates into it for Sachi, once she is in the jewel she can make the wish. The jewel is a dark object that is most beautiful when surrounded by darkness, like the moon, and it manipulates great power that flows like the ocean. To open the gate to the jewel you must have the twin souls, yin and yang, combined with the spirits of these two things…that is where Hikaru and Toru come in, they are the twin souls; the moon and the ocean." Trinity finished looking to her brothers.

When Trinity had read the scrolls depicting the ritual from making a wish she found out that Sachi alone could make a wish but if the intent of the wish was to purify the jewel then you needed the twin souls born in the Chosen One's family line, luckily the twins seemed to fit this, their silver hair representing the moon and their deep blue eyes representing the ocean, the twin souls. Trinity prayed to God that Midoriko's writings on the purification of the jewel were true because it's never been purified of course so Trinity hoped that the creator the jewel would know the correct way to purify it. Now all she had to do was pretend the twins were part of the ritual even though they weren't really needed to make Naraku's wish.

Kagura unlocked the twin's on Naraku orders but when they were about to attack Kagura Naraku pressed the blade more firmly to Trinity's throat drawing a sliver of blood, the twins halted and looked up at Trinity fearfully.

Sachi stared at Trinity intensely, she seemed to know something that no one in the room did, and that wink, was she not really following Naraku's orders but trying to save them all? Sachi could smell the fear rolling off of Trinity, the stress of being so close to death was obviously hurting the young girl psychologically. Sachi never understood why priests and priestesses had to go through these sacrifices, live such miserable lives because of the soul transfer process, hasn't the price for giving demon's souls been paid by now?

Sachi looked at her mother, all beat up and barely conscious, then at her brothers who were waiting for their orders from Trinity. "Stand in the middle of the circle Sachi…" Sachi didn't move, just stared at the circle. Trinity's voice got more urgent. "Do. the. right. thing." Trinity said every word with stress in her voice, trying to get Sachi to understand. "What happens to me doesn't matter but you must get in the circle!" Trinity yelled panicky. Sachi's eyes snapped to Trinity who was nodding towards the circle subtly. Sachi still didn't understand but went to stand in the middle of the circle.

Trinity sighed in relief and wondered if Sachi understood that they had to pretend to grant Naraku's wish but really they had to purify the jewel to save to world, some times the lives of the few aren't as important as the lives of many…sacrifices have to be made. Trinity then looked at her brothers. "Crouch on opposite sides of the circle Hikaru, Toru and then feed it power like you do normally…it is time for this to end." Trinity whispered the last part so only the twin's dog ears could hear.

The twin's dog ears flipped back and they looked over at their mother, almost dead from blood loss. They slowly got on opposite sides of the circle and crouched down in unison. Sachi stared straight ahead, the jewel clutched in one hand and tears rolling down her face. She felt like she was dying on the inside, she was so scared for her family she didn't know what to do. The twins looked at each other from around Sachi's legs and nodded in understanding.

"Do the right thing…" they whispered so only their sister could hear and then in perfect synchronization they placed their hands on the edge of the circle of blood, the circle began to glow brightly but it didn't seem to have enough power. The twins brought their heads down and touched their foreheads to the lines of the circle. The light was blinding and as Sachi was disappearing slowly in the light Naraku shouted out.

"If you don't grant my wish I kill your family!" he yelled sinisterly.

Sachi found herself in an endless expanse of white, empty space. Power seemed to fill her by just being in this place…she opened her eyes and rubbed the tears from her face.

Suddenly before her four people in white cloaks appeared, their faces shadowed out of view. "The four souls…?" Sachi whispered curiously. The four cloaked figures nodded. "I-I'm…here to make a wish!" said Sachi. One of the figures stepped forward and seemed to look down at Sachi.

"Okay…what is your wish Chosen One?" asked the figure, a woman with a beautiful voice.

"I…don't know?" Sachi whispered sadly, the other three figures seemed to deteriorate out of sight and Sachi was left looking up at a woman, the figure having removed the hood, her long grayish black hair in a single braid and her bright blue eyes twinkled with childish youth, the moon shaped tattoo on the woman's cheek gave her identity away. "Are- you my great aunt Trin?" she asked.

The woman shook her head "no." "No, souls in the after life are shapeless, I can chose who I wish to turn into, I am fond of your great aunt, when she passes on I wish that she would join us here in the jewel but if you purify the jewel I could join her in heaven."

This new information hit Sachi hard. "You know my great aunt? SHE'S ALIVE! And I'M supposed to purify the jewel!" Sachi demanded in shock. The woman nodded.

"Yes I know your aunt, I speak to her on occasion giving her insight into what should be done in the outside world, I was the one who told her to kill herself against Naraku but she didn't follow what I said. She is still alive. In regards to purifying the jewel, I would think you would know about that seeing as you are doing the purifying ritual, now all you have to do is make a pure wish…" said the soul.

Sachi's mind was reeling; she would have to deal with the news that her aunt was alive later. She needed to make a wish. She wanted to save her family, more than anything. 'I could wish for Naraku to be dead…' Sachi thought.

The woman's face was emotionless as she stared down at Sachi critically. "You could wish for that evil demon to die…that would be a pure wish…" the woman said. Sachi looked up at the woman sharply; something wasn't right, the soul of this woman had just turned unbelievably dark and wicked. Suddenly the woman transformed her face, suddenly quite evil looking.

Sachi looked up at the woman in alarm. "That wouldn't be a pure wish would it? As part of the jewel you are balanced by evil and good. You don't want me to make a pure wish to purify the jewel!" Sachi accused.

The woman's soul, in the shape of her aunt, sneered. "Your very smart aren't you? Yes, that is true. The Chosen Ones are always pure in soul but the reason the jewel has yet to be purified is because it is my job as the evilest of the four souls to screw up the purifying wish, but then again sometimes Im telling the truth, your job is to come up with a pure wish and my job is to make you doubt the purity, am I telling the truth? Am I lying? Who knows? Make your wish." The woman said harshly.

Sachi frowned and looked down at the ground in thought. 'I cant wish for Naraku to die, that isn't pure, he is still human on the inside even if he sold his soul to evil demons. I cant wish for my family to be safe, forsaking the rest of the world to Naraku's wrath. Why can I only think of selfish wishes! What is wrong with me? This is just like when I was happy that Trinity was scared of death…why do priests and priestesses have to go through this sacrifice? Not like I wouldn't understand…I don't go through it…I don't have a mental disorder…but I still know this isn't right' Sachi's eyes widened as she thought of the wish. 'I have to do the right thing…' she thought.

Sachi looked up at the woman with a smile much like her mother's. "I've made up my mind. I wish that priests and priestesses didn't have to sacrifice their happiness for the souls of others but that demons are born with souls naturally. The demon-soul process must end."

The woman didn't seem perturbed by the wish but more contemplative. "But this wish doesn't really affect you…or your family, they are still going to die at Naraku's hand you know this right?" the woman questioned. Sachi nodded slowly. "Naraku could still take over the world, your family and yourself are going to die and you are okay with that as long as a bunch of snobby priests and priestesses don't have to sacrifice themselves for a bunch of evil demons…" the woman sneered.

Sachi didn't let her resolve falter. "I've made my wish, now grant it."

The woman closed her eyes. "A pure wish…granted." Light blinded Sachi and she felt the power the jewel gave her suck out of her sharply. When her eyes opened Naraku still had Trinity in his hold but Trinity's eyes were pupil less.

Naraku look confused. "I don't feel any stronger! And what is wrong with them!" demanded Naraku looking at Kagome and the twins who were also pupil less.

Sachi looked down at the stone in her palm that no longer glowed with power, it suddenly shattered and her family's pupils came back and they seemed stronger. When Trinity came out of her daze she gasped and a grin spread on her face.

"NOMOCHECK LEVI!" Trinity shouted and power burst from her suddenly throwing Naraku away from her, she was no longer scared of death and could fight. But the second Naraku was gone she fell on the floor.

While Naraku regained himself the twins attacked Kagura, stealing the key to the shackles they freed their mother. Kagome smirked and began to make an orb and just as she threw it at Naraku with a huge explosion the door to the dungeon slammed open and in ran the lo techs covered in blood, but it wasn't their own.

At the head of the lo tech gang were Inuyasha and Aunt Trin who grinned down at the five people and then sent Naraku a smug smirk. "I'm Baaaaack!" she laughed.

A/N: Wow that was an exciting chapter in my opinion! lol Hoped you all liked it! The series is drawing to an end everyone! REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	10. Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 10: Recovery

While Trinity began to attack Naraku Inuyasha dashed to Kagome immediately, he studied her injuries finding that the sight of her slashed up body made his stomach twist.

"What did that bastard do to you!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome weakly pushed him away and pointed down at little Trin who was passed out on the cold stone floor.

"This is nothing compared to what he did to her…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha wielded around to see his two daughters, his eldest holding his youngest in her arms. Inuyasha eased Kagome to sit against the wall and looked around for his sons.

Toru was fighting along side his Toru-jiji, and Hikaru was fighting with Aunt Trin. Inuyasha saw that the lo techs that Aunt Trin had rounded up were fighting with some of the demons that had survived their attack on the castle, Naraku's hordes of demons were dying fast and soon they would have Naraku.

Inuyasha ran to his daughters crouching in front of Sachi. "Is she okay?" asked Inuyasha looking down at his beat up daughter.

"She's barely breathing but I think she can last a little while longer before she needs to go to the hospital…" Sachi said stroking the girl's black hair. Inuyasha nodded and turned Trinity over to lay on her back, he gasped at the sight of her smashed legs and the scratches all up and down her arms, and not to forget the slash on her shoulder. Inuyasha growled viciously and pulled out his fang and attacked Naraku.

Naraku barely dodged both Aunt Trin's and Inuyasha's attacks and it was an orb from Hikaru that hit Naraku. Naraku snarled and looked to Kagura who fought the two Toru's.

"Kagura! It is time to leave!" Naraku disappeared into thin air and Aunt Trin soon followed, trying to catch him, Kagura also disappeared followed by Toru. Inuyasha snarled and sheathed his sword, he saw that the lo techs were looking tired and confused. Inuyasha ran to Trinity and picked her up.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Inuyasha growled to the lo techs. They all looked down at the child in confusion, they had not been informed of Aunt Trin's plans while she had went into hiding and didn't know that the head lo tech they had for a week was a fake.

Megumi stepped forward, the only lo tech present who knew about Trinity, she took the little girl and disappeared. The rest of the people began to make their ways out of the castle, Inuyasha holding his mate while his three older children lagged behind a little. No one spoke.

Sachi watched as her Otou-san, and brothers talked to her Okaa-san who was sitting up in the hospital bed nearly fully healed, the healing powers of priestesses was amazing, no scars. Sachi looked down at her slender hands with the claws at the end of her digits, she could see without the jewel. The theory was that the only reason she was blind was because the jewel needed to be purified and now that it was she could see just fine.

Sachi got up out of the leather chair and made her was out of the hospital room to the room across the hall where her sister slept. She was still bruised up and it took some serious magic to make it so the girl might be able to walk again but so far her recovery was coming along slowly and morbidly. The girl had yet to wake up from her coma state and the doctors kept forecasting the worse.

Sachi reached out and brushed a strand of black hair behind Trin's ear. Trin was currently in her human form, the doctors thinking that she was in this form to conserve energy. Many had come to visit the girl besides family, apparently she was a very popular head lo tech even thought it was only for a week. Now Aunt Trin was head lo tech surprisingly, the demon form she got for being head lo tech turned out to be dragon demon which was very uncommon.

Aunt Trin visited the most, besides Otou-san and Okaa-san. She felt guilty for putting Trin into the dangerous situation that she had put her in. Sachi sighed, she had gotten all of the glory for the handling of the wish, even though Trin had done the circle and had known all that the Chosen One should have known.

Sachi was turning to leave the room and go back to her family when there was a crack of lightning. Sachi turned around sharply to see another person now in the room.

The girl was Sachi's age and had golden orbs that seemed to glow. Her long raven hair fell down her slim form gracefully and curled out a little at the ends. The girl was human and had an adult like glow about her for someone in their early teens. The moon shaped tattoo on the girl's cheek looked VERY familiar.

"Wha…Who? Who are you?" asked Sachi, very perplexed. The girl looked at Sachi and gasped. Her serious adult like look fell away immediately and her eyes began to tear up.

"Sachi! Oh My God, It's been so long!" the girl cried and she threw her arms around Sachi, tears rolling down her face. Sachi blinked in confusion, her arms up as if she was not sure if she should hug this strange person back. "I'm sorry! You died so long ago I missed you!" the girl said pulling away. From this up close Sachi got a feeling of familiarity from this girl and then she suddenly realized who she was.

"Trinity…?"

"Yes, it's me…" At that moment the rest of the family came in, hearing the thunder bolt and wondering what was going on. They all stared at the new girl in shock. Trinity looked at Kagome and a saddened look crossed her face. "Okaa-san…Otou-san…you're alive." She whispered softly.

"Trinity?" Kagome gasped her hands coming up to cover her mouth in her shock. The teen Trin nodded and stepped back towards her younger self. "What is going on?" asked Kagome.

Teen Trin looked down at her younger self and her eyes softened. She moved over to the bed and reached out to touch her forehead. She brushed the silky black hair from the girl's face and sighed. "I've come from the future to warn you…" She looked up with her golden eyes at her family, she glanced down at her brothers, she gave a weak smile. "Can you send them somewhere else? They don't need to hear this…" Kagome nodded and shooed the twins out of the room, they pouted and whined the whole way out. Once the room was locked the three in the room looked to teen Trin.

"I'm here to warn you…in my time I got injured just like this but it was not my future self that came back…" said teen Trin pointing to her unconscious younger self. "Okaa-san, your older self came back and warned us that I would be raped and enslaved by Naraku as just a mere child and so you all did everything in your power to prevent this but…you ended up dying in the battle against Naraku while trying to protect me. The only survivors were me and the twins, all the lo techs are dead and everyone in our family were slaughtered by Naraku. I am here to tell you that you cant make the same mistake. If I were to be captured by Naraku…you must let me die." Teen Trin finished. Kagome and Inuyasha looked horrified by this news and seemed already starkly against obeying teen Trin's wishes. Sachi had a glazed look on her face and looked solemn.

"Are you telling me that I should just LET my daughter be raped and turned into Naraku's slave!" Kagome demanded stepping forward and grabbing teen Trin's shoulders gently. Teen Trin looked away from Kagome her eyes tearing up.

"When your older self came back and told you and Otou-san that I would be enslaved by Naraku you freaked out like this but…the truth is the only one who would die in the battle against Naraku would be me…" Trinity finished.

Inuyasha growled and stepped forward, he nudged Kagome out of the way and grabbed hold of teen Trin's chin and lifted her face up to look at him. "If you think I'm going to let any of that stuff happen to you just because things might turn out better in the end then you don't know me at all…"

Trinity frowned up at him. "And why do I not know you again? Maybe it's because you died before I was 8!" Inuyasha looked down at her stunned. Trinity's face hardened a little and she looked down at her younger form again. "As the new head lo tech in the future I have the ability to watch you from my time, if I see you going against my wishes…then I will kill her myself!" Trinity yelled pointing at her younger self. Teen Trin sighed and turned around. "I know you all just want to help me but…I would rather kill myself than allow history to repeat itself!" Teen Trin disappeared with a crack of lightning.

Nothing much was said about the encounter afterward. Inuyasha and Kagome talked about it alone at first but Sachi was left to stew in what she learned. The three elder children ended up going back to school while Trinity was still recovering.

Sachi sighed as she easily made an orb and Tsubaki promoted her up in rope color. Her mind was still on her little sister, she had been told SHE was the Chosen One but it always seemed that her sister was in the middle of everything. She once felt that she had to protect Trinity from everyone, now she felt that she should let Trinity get hurt. It was a terrible feeling but the thought of her sister getting hurt didn't upset Sachi at all, it didn't make her happy but it didn't make her sad either. She wanted to be special again, she hadn't known about being the Chosen One but Sachi had always had a feeling that she was special, now her sister was taking this away from her.

Sachi mentally kicked herself for her thoughts; it wasn't really her sister's fault she was being pushed into the spot light by all of this craziness. Trinity was only trying to help by pretending to be Aunt Trin, and if it weren't for Trinity they all might have been tortured to death, but Sachi still had this terrible emotion.

Sachi sighed again as class ended and began to make her way to the shrine steps, just wanting to go back to her own shrine and sleep but she was stopped by someone running into her, causing her to fall backward onto her ass.

Sachi groaned and looked up glaring at the boy a little older than herself who was rubbing his head with a scowl on his face. The boy was a couple inches taller than herself and her looked strange.

He had short black hair with silver tips, his hair flared out like he gelled it but is seemed natural in a way. His eyes were a deep violet and he was pretty toned for a young teenage boy. He wore the monk robes that the boys at the school wore and his robes were all black, indicating he was very powerful.

The boy eyed her for a minute, scrutinizing Sachi. Sachi blinked and glared up at him harder waiting for him to say something. The boy eyed Sachi's black hakamas for a minute and smirked.

"You are the Chosen One right?" the boy said amused. Sachi blinked in surprise and nodded slowly. The boy held out a clawed hand and Sachi suddenly noticed his demonic features, his ears were pointed and had a scaly look about them. He had fangs but they looked longer than her own fangs, his hands were clawed but at the top of his hand scales could be seen, shining a lavender color just like his ears. 'A demon?' Sachi thought curiously.

"Who are you?" asked Sachi, letting her be pulled up and then she quickly pulled her hand away wondering what the strange tingling of her hand was about.

The boy smirked arrogantly and shrugged. "Fafnir, I'm from the West, would you like me to call you Chosen One or do you want to give me your name?" he teased.

Sachi blushed and tried to force a scowl on her face. "My name is Sachi Takahashi…I have to go now Fafnir! Bye!" Sachi smiled suddenly and ran by the boy and down the steps. Fafnir looked after her with a smirk on his face. He couldn't help but look a little below her torso at a certain area while she ran off.

"Everything going according to plan…" Fafnir said slyly and began to walk idly back to class.

A/N: That is the chapter everyone! Im sorry to inform this but I wont be able to update until towards then end of X-mas break because of lack of computers to write chapters on! Sorry! Ill update as soon as I possibly can! Ja ne! 


	11. Fafnir

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 11: Fafnir

Trinity was out of the hospital now and was attending the shrine school in full health. Trinity wore purple hakamas and a black robe indicating she didn't have to power Sachi had but had excellent control. Trinity didn't require training now so she was a trainer, which caused much resent from the much older priests and priestesses who hated the girl's talent.

Trinity didn't seem fazed by their feelings towards her, she didn't even notice that Sachi shared the same feelings; Trinity was her usual mellow self. Trinity didn't seem traumatized by the torture in Naraku's dungeon but she didn't talk as much as she used to and she didn't seem to respond when people talked to her.

Sachi and Trinity were alone after class, Trinity working on promoting Sachi in rope color again so that she could one day destroy Naraku. People expected a lot from the Chosen One, and Trinity didn't mind giving her sister some extra help so she could fight Naraku.

No one told Trinity of the arrival of her older self or what her older self told them about the girl's future. Sachi didn't know what she would do if she were left to make the choice of either protect Trinity or die. She once loved her sister dearly but now she didn't know her emotions were going so crazy she just wanted everything to be clear. Trinity now stayed in her human form all the time, causing much teasing from her brothers on the subject of if she hated being half demon.

Trinity said the incantation softly and the rock in her palm went invisible. Sachi studied her and then tried to repeat what she did but only succeeded in making it see through, not completely invisible.

"Dang it…I don't think I'm ever going to get this…" Sachi groaned in frustration. Trinity stared up at her with her golden eyes not saying a word. Sachi looked at Trinity again trying to decipher what she was thinking but finding that the girl was a master of the poker face. Sachi sighed and dropped the rock making it turn back to its sold appearance. Sachi picked up another stone and tried again.

While Sachi was distracted by the spell Trinity's eyes strayed to a figure walking towards them. Trinity looked up at Fafnir who stared at Sachi intently. Fafnir noticed the girl's eyes on him and looked down at her.

It was at this moment that Sachi successfully made the rock invisible. "YES! I did it Trin! I did it!" Sachi laughed happily, her smile faltered slightly when she noticed someone a mere couple feet away but she saw it to be Fafnir and she immediately perked up. "Hey! Long time no see!" Sachi shouted running up to Fafnir.

Fafnir turned his eyes on Sachi abruptly and smirked, a long fang protruding over his lower lip. Trinity's eyes studied him but her calm features didn't change.

"Hey, that's some fine spell work there…" Fafnir said lifting the stone out of Sachi's palm. Sachi watched as he made the stone reappear and then crushed it in his palm, turning it to dust and allowing the shards to drift into the slight breeze and float away.

Trinity walked over to the two slowly. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the demonic features of the boy. Sachi looked up at Fafnir in admiration but noticed him looking at Trinity. Fafnir walked over to the little girl and crouched down so they her eye level. Trinity didn't seem fazed by his closeness but Sachi was curious.

"And I saw you teaching her…" said Fafnir. "You wouldn't happen to be THE Trinity Takahashi, the one who pretended to be the head lo tech, the one who set up the Shikon ritual, the only child under 15 to ever reach black rope, are you?"

Trinity suddenly glared at Fafnir, her expression alarming Sachi. Fafnir smirked, waiting for the angry girl's reply. "You think you know a lot don't you…" Trinity whispered. Sachi blinked in surprise, that had to be the longest sentence she'd heard from Trinity in a long time.

"I know more about you than you do." Fafnir said cockily.

Trinity gave him a slight smile, one that showed she accepted the challenge. "I highly doubt that, dragon hanyou." Said Trinity.

Fafnir blinked this time. "Ah…So you know what I am, strange, I was under the impression next to no one knew about dragon demons…you are quite the strange girl…" Trinity's glare intensified and suddenly Fafnir was sent back with a burst of violet energy, Trinity didn't move a muscle when she released the energy.

Fafnir's smirk never faltered as he got up. "I wouldn't try picking a fight with me, if you haven't noticed I am in all black and unless you study outside of this school then you are no match for me."

Trinity scoffed, turning her back on him. "I wouldn't push your luck, I do happen to study outside of school and I doubt there would be anything you could do to defend yourself against what I could do to scum like you…" Sachi sputtered angrily and stood in front of Fafnir defensively.

"You shut up! Fafnir didn't do anything to you!" Sachi yelled at Trinity's back.

Trinity's face softened a little at hearing Sachi's voice speak up but at her words she was immediately angry. "You don't know anything about this Sachi he's—."

Sachi cut off Trinity. "He's a dragon hanyou! What does that matter!" Sachi yelled misunderstanding what Trinity was going to say. Trinity wielded around and was about to say something but Sachi began to yell at the five year old again. "You happen to be a hanyou too! But then again you think you are too good for that! You pretend to be human! You probably secretly hate Otou-san, Hikaru, Toru, and even me!" Fafnir smirked from behind Sachi, everything was working out in his favor.

"No Sachi, that wasn't even what I was going to say! Listen to me." Trinity said trying to remain calm. "He works for—."

"Shut up! You think you are better than me! I hope you DO get kidnapped and made into Naraku's slave! You two deserve each other!" Sachi realized that she revealed something she shouldn't have and gasped. Trinity looked up at Sachi with a face that suggested that she wasn't really surprised by anything Sachi had just said. Sachi growled.

Sachi was sick of Trinity's calm omniscient behavior. Sachi ran at demon speed out of the shrine, she just wanted to go home. She forgot completely about Fafnir, she was so mad. She knew Trinity could find her own way home.

Fafnir chuckled, drawing Trinity's attention. Trinity glared up at him. "Now that she is gone…what was it you were going to say?" asked Fafnir. Trinity took a step back.

"You work for Naraku…You are here to kidnap me…" Trinity whispered. Fafnir laughed.

"Always so smart, you're right that is exactly what I'm going to do…Now hold still and I might not have to hurt you…" Fafnir said reaching into his robes to remove a wand and to point it at Trinity. Trinity threw her hands out and a barrier formed around her.

Fafnir chuckled and shook his head. "You think that pathetic barrier will stop me? And I thought you were smart…" Fafnir ran at Trinity with his wand in front of him pointing at the girl. "Expelliaros!" He shouted the barrier dissipated on the spot and Trinity gasped.

She turned and ran from the boy as fast as she could but her legs were still pained from when her bones were shattered and she didn't get far before Fafnir pounced and had her pinned to the ground.

Trinity cried out and tried to crawl away, visions of the torture Naraku put her through came to mind. Tears streaked down the girl's cheeks and she struggled desperately. "SACHI!" Trinity called out but no one answered. "SACHI! COME BACK! HELP ME!" Trinity cried. Fafnir's eyes flickered with sympathy and guilt for a minute but he quickly concealed it with a mocking sneer. Fafnir reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like a glowing pebble.

The glowing green pebble, upon closer inspection, actually looked like a seed with a miniature human fetus inside it. Fafnir reached down, still sitting on top of Trinity, and pressed the seed to Trinity's moon tattoo. Slowly ripples appeared in her skin and the seed sunk in easily.

"Mandrake seeds have the ability to manipulate minds when put under a certain spell and implanted into the body of a weaker person than the one who cast the spell…" Fafnir whispered to himself. Trinity's golden eyes went pupil less and her face went expressionless. Her struggles ceased and she lay limply on the ground, her moon tattoo glowing green. Fafnir gulped. "And since I cast the spell on the seed you will not come out of my control…" Fafnir got off of the child and began to brush dirt off of himself.

Fafnir looked down at Trinity, his eyes softened. "Stand up Trinity." Trinity stood up slowly and mechanically like a robot. Fafnir looked away from Trinity finding the sight of the girl too much for him and held out his hand. "Take my hand…we'll be teleporting to Naraku's new castle…" Trinity took his hand and Fafnir's much larger hand closed around her tiny soft one.

Fafnir closed his eyes and disappeared, Trinity disappearing with him…

A/N: Seriously though people it is drawing to an end! Oh! well Ill be taking a break after this fic is finished. Sorry I didn't update until now, the holidays and all!

Ja Ne 


	12. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 12: The Plan

Darkness covered the city of Tokyo, a gloomy presence hanging above. It was only a matter of time before it began to rain and storm. News began to circulate in the council about the missing Takahashi child even before the Takahashi's knew.

Now they were on a hunt in the city for Naraku's hide out, no clue at all as to where it was. Sachi leaned against the wall of an ally way and looked down solemnly. The shouted curses from her father and screams from her distressed mother rang in her head. They had trusted her to protect Trinity, she knew Trinity was in danger but she left her along anyway.

"Why do I screw everything up...? Trinity needed me and all I could think about was not being the one in the spot light. Trinity never thought about stealing my thunder all she wanted was to make everyone happy. She put her happiness and life on the line so that Natsuro wouldn't become the head lo tech. She nearly died performing the ritual…she trusted me to make the right wish!" Sachi bemoaned, her final sentence leaving her lips just as the rain began to pour down on her.

"You are right, you had no reason to feel such spite towards her…but that is human and is the burden that comes with being half human…" said a familiar male voice. Sachi looked up in alarm to see Fafnir standing across from her leaning against the opposite wall. His arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face.

"You! How dare you speak to me after what you've done! The council told me about you!" Sachi yelled, extending her claws and preparing to strike the dragon demon.

Fafnir smirked cockily. "I bet they had only kind words in regards to me!" he laughed. Sachi growled at him.

"They told me about how you're a wizard who pretends to be a priest. You work for Naraku as an undercover agent and you were the one who kidnapped Trinity!" Sachi accused.

Fafnir scoffed, not at all offended by her words. "And who was it that left the defenseless five-year-old free for the taking?" When the sad look crossed Sachi's face Fafnir's smirk fell. "That's right…you wanted to believe I was kind and good because you have a crush on me…you shouldn't let your frivolous emotions cloud your judgment…"

Sachi grew defensive at his words. "I do not and never had a crush on you! You obviously bewitched me somehow!" she yelled in denial. Fafnir chuckled and stepped toward Sachi slowly. She backed up but kept her claws up ready to strike him if he got too close.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes to show he wouldn't attack and Sachi still remained guarded. He leaned over so their faces were barely an inch apart. "You do have a crush on me. For that little block of time that we met you got a crush on me. And I have to admit I'm attracted to you too. You have so much spirit. Unlike your runt sister you are imperfect; you have flaws that are improper for a priestess, especially the priestess who is the Chosen One. I like that, we aren't that different you and I…" Fafnir said boozing Sachi in with his palms flat against the stone wall behind her. Sachi gulped and glared up at him defiantly. "You and your sister are polar opposites, Naraku said I could do whatever I wanted to your sister once she was under my control and I found myself wishing you were the one under my control…" said Fafnir huskily. Sachi gasped and threw her arms out to flatten her hands on his chest. She released a sudden blast of miko energy sending the dragon demon flying backwards into the wall.

"You touched my sister!" Sachi accused, the rain pounded down on her as she stood over the dragon demon. Fafnir glared up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't, weren't you listening? I want you!" Sachi couldn't help but blush at his words but she wanted some answers about Trinity now.

"Where is Trinity!" demanded Sachi.

Fafnir got up and tucked a strand of his wet hair behind his pointed ears. He glared at Sachi in irritation. "Listen…I want to help you…" Fafnir said softly, Sachi was barely able to hear it over the roar of the rain. Sachi blinked at him in surprise.

"Wha…?"

"I'm supposed to kidnap you using Trinity but I'm going to give you a choice. Either let me go back saying I couldn't catch you or switch places with Trinity…" Fafnir said seriously. Sachi stared at him in shock. Fafnir refused to look at her, his face hardened into serious features.

"You…can't just pretend you lost her?" Sachi suggested. Fafnir winced, obviously expecting her to ask that but not in such a soft innocent voice.

"No, Naraku will not believe that I could lose control of the spell I have on Trinity…" said Fafnir. Sachi looked down in thought, her doggy ears drooped a little. Fafnir could sense the hesitation and worry coming off of Sachi and he sighed. "Forget it, I will just go to Naraku and say I've failed…" said Fafnir.

"Wait!" Sachi yelled grabbing the sleeve of Fafnir's robes.

Fafnir looked at her inquisitively. "I-I…" Sachi screwed her eyes shut and yelled at him. "What will happen to Trinity if you fail!" Fafnir's eyes softened a little but he looked away so she wouldn't see.

"Naraku will think her useless for fighting and probably…use her for something else…" seeing the horrified look on Sachi's face he continued lamely. "Naraku is a sick fuck…"

"He…He wouldn't! She's only a little girl!" Sachi yelled.

Fafnir raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever heard of a pedophile?" he sneered.

Sachi's eyes darted around as she thought seriously about what she should do. When she felt Fafnir try to move away to leave she tightened her grip on his robes. "Wait…I'll do it, trade me for Trin." Sachi said looking up at him determinedly. Fafnir looked shocked for a minute then a scowl crossed his face.

"No way! I won't let Naraku have you! If it bothers you so much I will do my best to protect Trinity!" Fafnir said stubbornly, trying to jerk his sleeve from her grip.

"No! I'm coming with you at the very least! I won't let Trinity get hurt and if I get "captured" you wont be in trouble with Naraku." Suggested Sachi. Fafnir looked unsure.

"So if you are going to protect Trinity then I have to pretend that I have you under my control and we go in like I captured you. Then what? Naraku will probably want you and Trinity to fight against your family…" said Fafnir. Sachi grinned wider.

"That's even better! You will take your spell off of Trinity and we will pretend to be under your control! Then when we go to battle, Naraku will think he has the upper hand but at the last minute we will turn and fight against him Fafnir! Isn't this great! My family will accept that you aren't evil when we win against Naraku!" said Sachi happily. Fafnir got a slight frown as he analyzed what she was saying. 'She thinks I was evil before…that I want to work for Naraku…? I can't tell her why I work for him it would ruin her plan…' Fafnir thought looking away with his eyes slightly saddened.

"Alright…but I'm not taking the spell off of Trinity, Naraku might notice the difference if she isn't under the spell, I'll take it off during the battle…" said Fafnir. Sachi nodded eagerly. They fell into a silence and Sachi looked up at Fafnir shyly.

"Um..." she began uncertainly. Fafnir's expression perked up a little, he expected a confession of love or something or even a thank you for agreeing to help her but he didn't expect her to say something completely different. "Can I see Trinity?" asked Sachi.

Fafnir groaned in irritation. 'She's just a kid…' he thought with a grumble tone to it. He reached into his robes and waved his wand with a bored flick. Sachi watched him mumble an incantation under his breath and was surprised when Trinity slowly appeared out of thin air. Sachi ran to the little girl and fell to her knees in front of her.

Sachi grabbed Trinity's shoulders and looked into her blank eyes. She saw a strange glow coming from the moon tattoo on her cheek. Trinity's golden eyes were blank and dull looking. She had an expressionless look. "Trinity…? Can you hear me?" Sachi called out.

Fafnir glanced at the sisters and looked up at the falling rain with squinted eyes. "She might be able to hear you if she can fight the spell but I doubt it…" he said absently. Sachi looked at Trinity with some intensity. She looked dead to the world and it caused a strange tug at Sachi's heart. 'I was wrong to feel the way I did…but I couldn't help it! I was selfish and now look what's happened to you! I will protect you Trinity! I promise!' Sachi thought and threw are arms around the child and hugged her.

Fafnir blinked and wielded around in alarm. "MOVE!" he shouted at Sachi in alarm. Sachi gasped, and while still hugging Trinity, she jumped backward to slide on her back along the concrete ground. Sachi was just barely able to get out of the way as a blast of miko energy hit the spot where Trinity had stood.

"Damn!" a voice said from the shadows. Sachi turned over so her body shielded Trinity's and looked around for any sign of who attacked them. She saw that Fafnir had disappeared and could hear movement above her. She looked up on the fire escape to see Fafnir attacking a girl about her age that looked familiar.

"Combustiado!" Fafnir shouted and the railing of the fire escape exploded beneath the girl's feet. Sachi saw her falling as if in slow motion and she realized who it was. She got off of Trinity and threw her hands out in a halting motion.

"No! STOP!" She yelled. Her eyes were screwed shut waiting for the sound of the girl's body hitting the concrete but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the girl there with her eyes wide and her body squirming as if trying to get free. She was floating in mid air. Sachi gasped and slowly brought her hands down causing the girl to slowly lower to the ground.

When she was free of whatever Sachi did to her she stood up and tried to shoot a blast of energy at the lifeless girl on the ground. Sachi blocked it easily with a barrier and glared at the golden eyed girl.

"Trinity! Stop attacking!" Sachi yelled. The Trinity of the future stopped and glared at Sachi. Fafnir jumped down from the fire escape and looked confused.

"I have to kill her! History might mess up again and I cant have that!" Older Trin yelled. Sachi growled and stood in front of Trinity.

"Go away! It was because of YOU that history was screwed up the first time! We don't need you screwing it up again!" Sachi yelled. Trinity's face filled with hurt and before anything else could be said she disappeared. 'That was harsh and unfair but she had to leave…' Sachi thought tiredly. She looked over at Fafnir now. "I'll explain on the way to Naraku's hide out…" she said while going to help her little sister get back on her feet. Fafnir shrugged nonchalantly and made his way out of the ally followed by the two sisters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Tell me what you think! 


	13. Fafnir's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 13: Fafnir's Heart

Sachi was mentally screaming in pain and sitting on her calves for so long. She held back a whine as her legs throbbed in their lack of circulated blood. She's been bowing before Naraku for hours now! Trinity's slave form didn't seem perturbed by the pain; she might not even feel it.

Fafnir was talking with Naraku in a half bow while Sachi and Trinity were in a complete bow behind him. Sachi was getting the hang of following Fafnir's orders when in the presence of Naraku or one of his indentured servants.

Fafnir didn't show much emotion when he was with Naraku. He almost seemed to be under a spell himself. Sachi was worried about his behavior, when they were alone he would brood and just let her do all the talking.

Finally after so long Naraku spoke, "So that is how you captured the "Chosen One."?" Naraku sneered the words "Chosen One." Fafnir nodded and bowed lower. "Hmm…" Naraku mused, his red eyes shifted to stare at Sachi's still form. His eyes flashed with brief suspicion then became dark with triumph. "You have done well Fafnir…now until I decide what to do with them I don't want to risk any chances of them escaping. Tell them to follow Kagura to a cell…" ordered Naraku.

"Ahem! I have to return to the council now…" said Kagura with a bored look. Naraku glared at her briefly for her disrespect then looked at the albino child by Kagura.

"Fine, Kanna, you take the girls to a cell…" said Naraku. Kanna nodded and began to make her way out.

Fafnir looked to Sachi and Trinity. "Follow Kanna to a cell and stay there until I order otherwise…" Fafnir instructed.

Sachi followed Trinity's lead and left.

"Fafnir…come here…" Naraku said smoothly. Fafnir looked from the door Sachi had just left through to Naraku. Naraku waved the rest in the room out and Fafnir approached the place where Naraku sat on a cushion like a lord.

Naraku smirked and nodded for Fafnir to bow. Fafnir got on one knee right in front of Naraku and closed his violet eyes. Naraku reached out and stroked the top of Fafnir's head, flattening some of the spiked black hair whose silver tips shined in the fire light of the castle.

"I know you have harbored thoughts of revenge against me Fafnir…but you must never forget that I possess your heart, and without that you will perish when I do…I could kill you now if I wanted but I don't…I don't because I consider our friendship very important…" Naraku's hand tightened on Fafnir's head. "I will not allow betrayal…" Naraku released Fafnir allowing him to stand. "Go…the final battle shall be soon…" he said. Fafnir nodded and left silently.

Sachi sighed as she sat against the wall of the stone cell she and Trinity resided. She stared off into space in thought. 'Why do things have to be so hectic all the time…?' Sachi's light blue orbs shifted to staring at Trinity who had imitated her and was sitting against the wall at her side. 'She wasn't ordered to sit with me…she must have SOME control then right?' Sachi wondered.

"I'll get us out of here nee-chan…" Sachi whispered. She thought she saw Trinity's eye lashes flutter slightly but it must have been her imagination.

Sachi turned back to staring ahead with a blank expression. 'Everything keeps happening so fast…I always screw everything up…everyone around me always gets hurt…' Sachi thought pessimistically. She sighed and buried her face in her arms that lay on her knees. 'I may have purified the jewel in the end but if I had known how to do it sooner Trinity might not have gotten tortured into doing the ritual and we could have finished the battle with Naraku at his other hideout…' Sachi thought she gasped when she heard the voice of a teenage girl speak up.

"So you must be the new slave…" said the voice of a beautiful girl. Sachi looked up slowly and pretended to be under the spell the best she could. The girl stared at her with no signs of suspicion about her authenticity. "Hmm…you're not too bad looking either, that is a shame…" the girl said.

Sachi saw that the girl had long black hair with silver ends, just like Fafnir. She also had the same violet colored eyes and the features of a dragon demon. She was stunning, extraordinarily beautiful for a teenager who was not yet of age. She was probably a little older than Sachi in her mid teens, just like Fafnir.

The girl was dressed in a form fitting black kimono that was a little skimpy in length. Around the girl's neck glowed a red pendent that seemed to pulse like a beating heart.

"I am Mistress Enrika." Enrika, the dragon demon said with a smile. "I am the mate to your master, girl. I am also the incarnation of Naraku. Come here so that I may have a look at you." Enrika ordered. Sachi paused wondering as she took in what she just said 'She is Fafnir's mate!'. She stood and made her way to the bars of the cell. She wanted to know more about this girl and how she knew Fafnir.

She watched as the magical barrier surrounding the cell created a hole for Enrika to pass her hand through. She reached in and stroked the smooth skin of Sachi's cheek, Sachi felt that the pads of Enrika's fingers were scaly and it made her spine itch with a suppressed shiver.

"You are above average, I'll give you that. But not more attractive than myself, why would Fafnir's heart call out to you?" she whispered to herself as she studied Sachi closely. Sachi noticed that as Enrika said this she began to lightly stroke the red pendent around her neck that she could now see to be a red stone with a dragon carving on it. The stone's pulsing flickered slightly as if the heart had skipped a beat.

"Enrika!" called Fafnir in a strained voice. Enrika looked over and released Sachi who let loose a breath she was unknowingly holding. Enrika smirked at Fafnir who jogged over with a scowl on his face. "What were you doing to her?" asked Fafnir. Before she could even open her mouth to answer Fafnir wielded on Sachi, "You are not to take orders from anyone but me!" he growled. Enrika glanced at Sachi who nodded and stepped a little away from the bars.

"I was just seeing what everyone found so interesting about this girl…" Enrika said with false innocence. Enrika smirked up at Fafnir and lightly caressed the pendent around her neck, Sachi saw Fafnir's eyes unfocused and he suddenly enveloped Enrika in an embrace.

Sachi felt a tug on her heart strings but suppressed the urge to say something. She watched as Fafnir hugged and kissed Enrika on the lips, they hadn't been acting like lovers before but from what Enrika said they were mates. She was shocked when all of a sudden Fafnir pushed Enrika away from him roughly and glared at her with hatred.

"Stop that! I'm not some love struck puppy you can bend to your will! If I have to I'll curse you!" Fafnir threatened pulling out his wand from his robes and looking ready to kill. Enrika snickered.

"You wouldn't want to hurt this would you?" she sneered caressing the chain holding the pendent around her neck. Fafnir's stern expression faltered a little but it came back with a vengeance.

"I don't give a damn! I'm sick of you and Naraku bossing me around!" Fafnir growled, and Sachi thought she saw something like fire forming in the back of Fafnir's throat. 'Dragon demon…' she thought.

"Tsk tsk, Fafnir. You wouldn't want me to tell Naraku you plan on betraying him do you?" At Fafnir's silence she laughed and turned her back on him. "Don't forget Fafnir, you are bound to me…" she glanced at Sachi and then left the dungeon.

When Fafnir didn't speak for awhile Sachi got worried that something was wrong with him, then he looked around him for a minute as if to check that no one was coming and then he opened the cell with a wave of his wand and entered silently. He shut the cell door behind him and pocketed his wand.

Sachi watched, in stunned silence as he approached her. She stood stock still, her expression like it had been since she had entered the castle; stoic and dull, trying to appear under someone else's control. Fafnir's expression as he approached her made him look tired and older. He stopped right in front of her and stared at her for a minute.

Fafnir reached up and held Sachi by her neck, knowing that if she would allow him to do so it would show she trusted him, because the throat was such a major part of the body for showing submission. Sachi didn't even flinch, she continued to stare up at him with an expressionless look. She was worried something was wrong with him, he was acting weird. She would pretend to be under his spell just incase someone did enter.

She saw him crack a confident smirk and wondered what he was doing. "I don't like you like this…where is that fiery girl that my heart beats for…?" The implications of his words made her gasp and with her surprised look he dipped down and pressed his lips against hers. She knew the pads of his fingers felt scaly but his lips sure didn't. The smooth, firm feel they had made the bottom of Sachi's stomach fall out.

Sachi hesitantly leaned in and kissed him back. Her blue eyes slid shut and she enjoyed this moment. Fafnir slowly pulled away and looked down at Sachi, his violet orbs cloudy. Sachi gulped and a huge blush stained her cheeks. At the shy look she got Fafnir burst out laughing and pulled her into a hug that had her shaking due to the laughter that rocked his body. Sachi scowled much like her father and glared up at the dragon demon who was in hysterics.

"What's so funny!" she growled.

"You are! You are so sweet with that blush on your face!" he laughed and pinched her red cheeks making her growl louder and swat at his hands. When his laughter died down Sachi was sitting against the wall next to Trinity again and seemed to be thinking again. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned and sat down Indian style in front of her.

"That girl…Enrika…what's her deal, she said you and she are mated but you didn't seem to like her at one point…" said Sachi deeply confused.

Fafnir blinked and looked away from her with a scowl. "We aren't mates…but we almost were…" said Fafnir. Sachi ignored the strange tug on her heart and nodded for him to explain. Fafnir heaved a tired sigh. "You see…I am one of the few dragon demons alive…I went searching for a long time for more of my kind but didn't find anything…until about three years ago Enrika came into my life. She supposedly was looking for dragon demons too and we were happy to find each other. I started courting her and at first everything seemed great…that is until I told her I loved her and she literally stole my heart! It turned out she was sent by Naraku to steal the heart of a poor unsuspecting dragon demon. She insists that she still loves me but I know she only wants to keep me under her control…" At the sad look on Sachi's face he sighed again. "Look…it isn't anything for you to worry about, when the final battle comes I will handle Enrika…you just kill Naraku…"

"But if that pendent she wore, the one with your heart, is destroyed then you'll die right? Well…you don't have a heart now so then again you won't die right?" Sachi asked confused.

Fafnir wanted to lie and say he would be fine without a heart but he couldn't. "No, if that pendent were to be destroyed I would die. I still have a connection to my heart without that connection I could die at any moment. As long as she possess my heart my life is in constant danger, which is probably why she is threatened by you." He ended with a grin. When Sachi looked at him confused he patted her head like she were a child. "Ah, don't worry about anything cutie. I'll protect you and your sis from Naraku and Enrika until the battle. Alright? Now get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow and show you some of the castle…" said Fafnir. Sachi watched him leave in confusion.

'Why is Enrika threatened by me…? She has his heart and I wouldn't risk taking it from her if it means hurting him…I wonder what he meant…' she thought.

A/N: Hello! Not too much action in this chapter I am afraid. Just introducing the last original character before the series ends. I'm not sure when that will be…. but is should happen soon if I can stop making the story more complicated! My mind wanders too much! bangs head on nearest object…..Ow….anyway! tell me what you think people! Im getting tired of the lack of reviews! Is everyone quitting on my story! NOOOOO! . The only reader that is dedicated to reviewing is Hot Gimmeck Fan!...Ah well…I shouldn't complain all my reviews have been good. Oh! I would just like to promote two stories written by a friend of mine. She has been busy with work and college so she hasn't had much time for writing but please review her story Wizardology and inspire her! Stupid Ally grumble….anyway! REVIEW! 


	14. Searching and Finding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 14: Searching and Finding

Sachi brought the loaf of bread up to Trinity's lips and pressed it to them insistently. 'You must eat…' she thought desperately. She hadn't gotten the chance to see Fafnir in a couple days and found she couldn't get Trinity to eat anything.

Sachi absently popped a grape in her mouth and glared at her younger sister in irritation and concern. "If you don't eat you could starve!" She thought she saw Trinity's lips tighten even more and was about to try stuffing the bread in her mouth again had Fafnir not decided to show up at that moment.

"She won't eat huh?" he said thoughtfully. "Trinity!" he called from the other side of the cell bars. "I order you to eat the bread." He said firmly. Trinity's body began to shake with jerky trembles that concerned the other two greatly. She lifted a hand towards the bread and then froze. "She resists…" Fafnir whispered softly. "You don't want to eat! Trinity eat the bread now!" Fafnir yelled. The boom of his command echoed in the dungeon and Trinity stuffed the bread in her mouth.

"Why wouldn't she eat before!" demanded Sachi, not really angry at Fafnir but more concerned for her sister.

"She kept yelling in her head that she was a burden and wanted to starve." Fafnir said as he entered the cell and kept the door open behind him, not at all worried Sachi would escape. Sachi looked at Trinity and glared. Sachi crouched in front of Trinity and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You aren't a burden! You're my sister Trin! I'm always going to be there for you, I don't want you refusing to eat you hear me? We are going to get out of this together!" Sachi yelled as she looked into Trinity's golden orbs. With her face still expressionless tears leaked from the edges of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Sachi hugged Trinity and they sat there with an uncomfortable Fafnir behind them.

Feeling left out he crouched down and hugged Sachi from behind, smirking when she jumped in surprise. "We need to talk about what we are going to do for the battle, some new developments have come and we need to act quickly." Sachi nodded in understanding the stood up. "Come with me; remember to pretend to be under my spell. Stand up Trinity we are going for a walk." Fafnir said to the sisters.

The rain had finally stopped, it had seemed the rain would never stop as long as their two daughters were missing but with the light shining through the clouds the Takahashi's had new hope.

"Inuyasha, I just checked on Aunt Trin's team…they are going to confront the elves to see if they can help. Dad's team is going to try the police…not that they've been much help before…" Kagome grumbled the last part but still thought that Toru's idea to talk to them had some merit.

Inuyasha jumped down from the fire escape he was using to get a look around for any signs of a struggle. There were hints of magic still radiating in the air and he knew someone had fought here a couple days ago with magic. "They seem to be doing well but we need to look around here before we go following Naraku's scent some more." Inuyasha said looking around on the cold concrete for any hints or clues to help them.

Kagome looked around confused and then after she stepped toward Inuyasha to ask why they had to look around there she felt it. With a gasp Kagome froze in her tracks. "Right here…" she whispered "I can feel Sachi's presence right here…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha nodded.

"I can still faintly smell them…Sachi, Trinity, and that asshole Fafnir." Inuyasha growled the last part. "They were here a couple days ago but…I don't smell Sachi's magic but I can smell Trin's she and Fafnir must have been fighting cause I can smell his too but…why would they have fought?" asked Inuyasha perplexed.

Kagome understood the confusion as well. "You're right…he has Trinity under his control why would he fight her and not Sachi?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Lets see…" Inuyasha whispered walking towards the brick wall while sniffing. Kagome followed, her eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on any signs that magic was used. She approached the wall and leaned her back against it.

"Here." She said softly. Inuyasha walked over and sniffed, finding that she had found the last place where the scents were which meant this was where they would have to start if they were to retrace the events. He then moved to the wall across from her where he smelled Fafnir, he leaned against it subconsciously and stared at his mate.

"She pauses in her hunt for Trin…" Kagome speculates softly not knowing how correct her guess was. "She sees Fafnir who approaches her for some weird reason…" Kagome said looking to Inuyasha, the mock Fafnir for their recreation of the events.

"They talk…Fafnir approaches her…" Inuyasha whispered, sniffing the air and slowly approaching Kagome whose eyes were a little unfocused as strange flashed behind her eyes. Rainy ally a dragon demon approaches Sachi who backs up but still looks ready to attack. Kagome backs up until her back was pressed against the brick wall. She looked up at Inuyasha who leaned his head in close and stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"They talk and he says something making her send him flying into the wall…" Kagome whispered pointing to the dent in the wall opposite them. Inuyasha nodded. "They talk, for some reason Sachi stops him from leaving…" the events flashed behind her eyes some more like a soundless black and white movie. Inuyasha didn't question how she knew all this but listened. Kagome gasped as the images of the events flashed through her all at once and she looked up at a concerned Inuyasha in alarm.

"Fafnir brought Trin here and she was under his control, Sachi had her but she didn't bring her home! She…hugged her and then Fafnir yelled something. Trin from the future came and tried to kill our Trin! Fafnir fought her and saved our little Trin…but then he took both Sachi and Trin away…he didn't put Sachi under his spell…" Kagome whispered confused.

"So that is why he was fighting Trin even though he had her under his control…he was fighting that stupid Trin from the future…" Inuyasha grumbled in frustration. "But none of this helps us find them…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I know puppy…but maybe Aunt Trin could help…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kagome to him. "You haven't called me that in a long time, kitten." Kagome felt a fluttering in her stomach when he called her that and she blushed shyly. Inuyasha kissed her temple and growled contently. "When all of this is over we can finally live in peace…" Kagome smiled up at him and nodded.

Fafnir successfully led the two girls out of the castle and into the back forest area. Sachi couldn't tell where they were but followed Fafnir loyally. Fafnir was looking around anxiously while they went deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon the dark aura that surrounded Naraku began to dissipate and Fafnir turned to Sachi.

"We should be safe to talk out here…so far it seems Naraku still believes you are under my control." Said Fafnir.

Sachi smiled up at Fafnir. "So can you take your control off of Trinity, so that she can help us with our plan to defeat Naraku?" Sachi requested. Fafnir looked down at the young child with a frown. He crouched in front of the girl and lightly pressed the scaly pads of his fingers to her moon shaped mark. He drew out the mandrake seed and pocketed it in his robes. The effect was instantaneous, Trinity's eyes went back into focus and she let out a soft gasp.

Trinity looked to her big sister and grinned. "Hey Sachi, wanna go call Okaa-san and Outo-san now?" Sachi looked at her confused but nodded none the less. Trinity took her sister's clawed hand and looked up at Fafnir and held out her small hand to him.

Fafnir stared at her stunned and wondered briefly if the spell had rattled the girl's brains. He took her hand and the little girl began to drag the two deeper into the forest. Fafnir stared between a confused Sachi and a peaceful Trinity. "Where are we going?" asked Fafnir.

"The elves…" Trinity said simply. The two teens behind her looked at her curiously.

"You know where to find the elves? How?" asked Sachi.

"I talked to them a lot when I was head lo tech. Which means…" Trinity said suggestively and what she was conveying hit Sachi suddenly.

"Which means we can also contact the head lo tech which is aunt Trin!" Sachi said happily. Trinity nodded. "So Trinity you aren't upset with Fafnir?" asked Sachi asking the question Fafnir had been thinking about. Trinity glanced over her shoulder at Fafnir who grinned nervously. She slowed her pace a little but was still walking faster than the teens.

"No…I'm not upset…I could tell he regretted putting me under his spell and I could somewhat hear and see what was going on with you two and knew he was helping us." Said Trinity. Fafnir sighed in relief and tightened his grip on the little girl's hand a little.

"You are very mature for your age Trinity…" Fafnir mused. "You have an old soul and it's powerful and knowledgeable." Trinity blushed a little but kept her serene look as the forest got a little darker the farther they walked.

"Thanks, my soul used to be in my Great Aunt's, she carried a lot of souls and gave three to this fox demon priestess who gave me two. When I was going to do my ritual I would have given one soul to a demon who isn't a priest or priestess…at least that was what I thought would happen…but now after the wish on the jewel all the extra souls priestesses possessed have moved on to a permanent cycle. The way demons get souls is just like humans now…" said Trinity. Sachi paused, and with her free hand, lifted her shirt to see the mark still on her.

"But then why are these marks still on us if there is no longer any demon soul transfer process?" asked Sachi.

Trinity shrugged. "I guess because we got these marks before the cycle changed we will always have them, a total shift in the balance of nature is sure to cause some flukes." Trinity mused. Sachi nodded in semi-understanding.

Trinity suddenly halted and the other two watched curiously as two elves seemed to come right out of two beautiful elegant trees. They looked stern and untrusting at the three. They lifted their weapons at the children who looked alarmed for a minute. But fortunately, out of a blossoming sakura tree came a female elf who was lithe and stunning. She looked from the children to the now bowing elf men.

"Do not harm these children, two are Takahashi's you know well the pack we have with them. Please escort them to the looking pool, I shall meet you there." The elf woman said softly in an angelic voice, the two elves nodded and the elf woman went into the tree again.

A/N: IM SO SORRY! It's taken me so long to update! Im sorry! Alright, Ive had some requests for lemons --; so Im willing to do another one but I am curious to hear what pairing you want to see so Ill give you some options and you tell me in your reviews or emails. K?

Options:  
Inuyasha/Kagome (my personal fav)

Sachi/Fafnir (as suggested by Hot Gimmick Fan)

Miroku/Sango

Sesshoumaru/Rin (Id rather not but whatever)

Any other suggestions are welcomed!

NEWS FLASH! I have drawn a pic of Fafnir for anyone interested in what the dragon hanyou looks like! ; Anyway email me if you want me to send it to you. My email is in my profile! I also have forums set up in my profile for any questions for me and my stories!

Ja ne Danielle 


End file.
